Ripped Apart
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Nobody's life is easy. The owner of Funtom Guns Company, Ciel Phantomhive, is being constantly targeted by assassins which get money from his rival at the world's market, Alois Trancy. And that's not the only thing that complicates his life, because in fact, he has two different lives. (Come on, it's awesome!)AU, OOC, blood, violence, maybe language, might appear smut - SebaCiel.
1. Prologue: The Storm

**Hello. It's a cold February night and it's _raining_. So in fact, it's technically quite warm, right? Anyway: I have to go to school tomorrow, and the Gods know I don't want to. I also realize that I probably shouldn't start another fic, since I haven't finished the others yet. I'm so stupid sometimes... But this idea just appeared like ten minutes ago and I need to write it down. Hah.  
**

**To avoid confusion, this is in Japan. The story begins in Edo, but I have no idea where it will lead me. And, I don't know if it won't be an one-shot. We'll see.**

**I haven't re-read it, so if you find mistakes, please, note me.**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Storm**_

_**Rrrrumble!**_

The summer storm was as sudden and strong as they usually are; the loud sound of the downpour was regularly being interrupted by a loud cracking noise of the wild thunder, and the lightning flashed over the town with great, blinding intensity, separating the night into two different worlds - the dark one, and the one illuminated with electric blue light, both equally soaked with water. Nobody would be happy to go out in that time, when it seemed like all the long-forgotten gods of doom had arisen from the dead and wanted to take revenge on every man. But, despite the horrible weather, a black dressed figure jumped atop of one slippery roof without losing balance. If there were anybody watching at that moment, they could notice his broad shoulders as well as his slim waist; his face was covered by a black bandana, and only his eyes surrounded by pale skin were visible. He had gloves on his hands, and when he slipped on a loose roof tile and hit the roof, a silent clinking noise disappeared within the constant sound of raindrops. "Damn," he muttered after regaining his balance. His dexterity was very good though; he ran over the wet roof like it was the widest and safest pavement, and jumped over a narrow alley to land on the roof on the opposite side. He quickly moved under the roof of the second floor, tightly pressing himself in the shadow of the building. Another lightning showed his figure for a second. His breathing was normal and steady, as if he didn't climb up and down like sixty roofs already to hide himself from possible enemies. He had a difficult task before him. His wet clothes were not helping at all.

He sighed and slowly crawled to the window to check if everything was alright. At that moment, another lightning flashed and was followed by a blackout - all the lights on the streets around went off, as well as those in the houses. The man narrowed his eyes. It seemed like the Fortune was on his side. He took a small tool out of his pocket, it looked like a tiny screwdriver or something, and he played with the window frame for a while. _Click. _The silent noise let him know that he successfully managed to open it. He put the screwdriver-thing back in one of his countless useful pockets and opened the window. It was easy to slip inside, and thankfully, the floor was covered with a dark rug, so his footprints won't be found. Good.

He had questioned himself many times why did he agree on this stupid deal, but then always a promise of big amount of money appeared in his memory, reminding him the reason. He grabbed a hilt of strangely shaped dagger and clenched it in his fist. It was the first time he had it in his hand; he decided to use it to send the investigators in false direction. A ritualistic murder seemed more interesting than an obvious paid assassination, plus it would make a huge fuss in some certain suspicious sects which the assassin disliked. Profit either way - if he manages to do it. He was informed that for some reason, though there were many people similar to him before, but none of them killed the target. Some of them fled and were killed on the run by their client's people or the members of the Guild, or were simply never seen again. Whatever happened to them, nobody knew. Ah, the Guild. The most dangerous group of people, hundreds of members, controlling the whole Edo underwold. Not many people knew about them, and who did, were probably now under the effect of Guild rule number two.

He tried to remember the map he'd received before, and fortunately, he managed to burn it deep inside his brain. Following the route he had to, he knew he's nearing his target's bedroom. So cliché to kill someone in their sleep, but practically inevitable. Everyone needed their rest sometimes, and this was the easiest way. Rule number three in Guild was: _do your tasks the easiest and smoothest possible way_. Rule number one was _survive _and rule number two was _never try to act superior to older and more experienced members of the Guild, because you'd have to look at the river from its muddy bottom forever._ In fact, no such rules existed, but instinctively, everyone were using them.

The assassin found the door he had looked for. He tried to open it, and when he found it was locked, he pulled out a jimmy and stuck it into the keyhole. After some silent clinking, the lock opened, and the uninvited guest quietly stepped inside. His eyes were already fully adjusted to the dark, so he saw a small figure on he bed, covered by blanket. Now his suspicion started to grow; up until now, everything went nicely and smoothly, and he didn't understand. It wasn't supposed to be this easy, if his information were true!

Suddenly, the door behind his back clicked. He was almost at the bed, but at the sound he turned around. He saw a black silhouette, smaller and seemingly more vulnerable than his, leaning nonchalantly on the wall. "My, my. I've almost been worried for Trancy's health, when nobody came to kill me in a few weeks. Thankfully, he's okay, as I can see," the male, whoever he was, snarled. The assassin didn't know what to think; the boy stepped closer, his palms empty. He seemed _so much _weaker, but obviously, he didn't fear the intruder. "Are you from the Guild?" he asked innocently, looking at the taller man. "Hey, wake up. I'm your target, you've come here just to kill me! Earth to assassin, do you read me?" the boy continued.

The man tsk'ed and grabbed his knife again. "Wow, a dagger? How old-school, haven't seen one in quite a while. But it's pretty nicely shaped." And again, the assassin froze in shock, because the way this boy so carefree, though he had nothing to defend himself with, well... it almost scared him. He, one of the most feared assassins, was scared of a boy. Okay, boy isn't exactly right; his target had reached the age of nineteen not too long ago.

The man clenched his teeth and attacked with a swift stab. Usually, he finished his victim in one blow, but now, he only hit air. The boy simply vanished from his vision field. He blinked several times confusedly, then his survival instinct warned him and he quickly ducked, rolling to the side. When he looked up, the boy was standing there, holding a pair of daggers, currently with his one hand in crossed fingers. "I like daggers," he let out a childish giggle, as if he were talking about his favorite toys. "You've underestimated me, as well as all those before you did. No matter how good you are, I can tell that my skill is better. But I have to admit," he started walking in a circle around the assassin, who kept his eyes on him, "you are the most skilled one so far. I think I might let you go, just for fun, so that we could meet again and fight in the open." He grabbed both of his daggers properly. "But if you want to kill me now, I must disappoint you. I'm sleepy and I am in no mood for fighting, so either leave, or die." With the last word, the boy jumped closer in almost inhuman speed, and the assassin dodged the slash just by a fluke. But, he had been disarmed*****. Grabbing a hidden dagger he had in his boot, he dodged another hit and stepped back. He narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that the boy was going easy on him, he was _playing _with him, and that's when everything started to make sense. The disappearances of assassins, their attempts to flee, everything. "Just who the hell are you," he hissed a rhetorical question and jumped back again.

His target smiled, stopped attacking and swirled his wrist. "I'm giving you another chance to save your life and run. Maybe you'll find out who I really am, if you survive. You've got fifteen seconds to leave. 14. 13..."

The assassin twitched, as he heard the boy counting. Well, it was the best time for a strategical retreat. He turned half around, but still not completely, because he didn't want to show the boy his unprotected back, and went through the door. Once he closed them, he got off the ground and ran to the opened window. Quickly jumping out into the rain, he let out a silent sigh of relief. He disappeared in the welcoming, moist darkness of stormy night, promising himself that it's not over yet.

The door of the room opened again. "Ciel! Are you okay? I heard strange noises!" A blonde girl, a bit younger than the boy, rushed in, her expensive white nightgown fluttering behind her. She grabbed the male around his neck, hugging him firmly. "Whoa, Lizzy, calm down," he answered, trying to free himself from her death-grip. "It's okay, I just had a stupid dream and fell off the bed." His palm patted her on the shoulder. "If you'll be so kind and let me sleep now, I'll tell you what was it about. Tomorrow."

"Aww, brother, that's not fair," she pouted, pretending annoyance. He grabbed her around the waist. "Aaa, no! No tickling! Ciel! Stop," she started laughing.

"Now, sis, be a good girl and go back to your room. You have school tomorrow, remember? And I won't drive you there again. Shoo, shoo! To your bed, or I'll call a bear and he eats you!"

She laughed again. "I'm not small anymore, that bear trick doesn't work, you know. But fine, I'm going to sleep. Good night, brother."

"Good night, Lizzy," he smiled at her and waited until she closed the door. Without a doubt, he liked his little sister, but she sometimes came at the most wrong time. It was too hard to hide his skills from her. And, he almost didn't manage to hide his weapons, when he suddenly heard her footsteps in the hallway. He smirked, when this thought led him back to the assassin. This one was different than the others, and Ciel was sure that he'll show up again. And the boy looked forward to it. It had been quite a long time since he'd fought a bigger fry than the others. But, even this one was still a fry. But he'll most likely try to improve. This particular fry will grow to entertain him.

Ciel smiled at the fake figure under the blanket, then he pushed it on the ground and kicked it under his bed. The morning was still far, and he could get his sleep now.

* * *

***Oh Gods, the moment I wrote it, it reminded me of certain series - JourneyQuest. If you don't know it, I recommend it - it's _hilarious_!**


	2. The Restaurant

**Oh well. This sucks at the beginning, sorry. Th end is better, I hope.**

**But, it's my longest ever!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Restaurant**_

The young owner of the Funtom Company woke up and opened his eyes to look at the white ceiling of his room. As always, he woke up just seconds before his alarm clock started ringing. He waited for the first quiet sound and then he quickly stopped it, not wanting it to disturb such beautifully peaceful, silent morning. He enjoyed the moment for a while, then he sat up with a sigh. His eyes looked around the room with unconcern, but then he noticed on the floor that originally shaped dagger which the assassin had left there, not being given a choice. Thankfully, Lizzy didn't notice it yesterday. When he picked it up, he froze and quickly looked at the calendar. Oh, crap! He almost forgot! Quickly hiding the weapon into a secret cabinet that only him knew of (_now, _he smirked), he ran to his wardrobe and threw his pyjamas on the bed, hastily picking some of his best clothes. So much things to do and so little time, damn it!

He ran from his room through the livingroom to the kitchen to grab something to eat before he'll quickly leave. Lizzy was sitting in front of the TV and eating breakfast. "Morning, Ciel," she only said, not looking on her brother. "You're on the news."

"Again?" Ciel replied with a sigh. Of course he _was _on TV. He had this interview a few days ago. Still the same questions, only differently formulated. Boring, but sometimes it seemed like he was the only person who the media had interest in. And it was not surprising in the slightest, after all he, even at this young age, was an owner of the Funtom. Weapons, guns & metal crafting. And, the most frequent question always was...

_"Mr. Phantomhive, do you own a gun?"_

The 2D picture of Ciel on the screen answered with a hollywood, perfect, flawless, and of course fake smile: _"No. I was considering it, though, since it doesn't seem good for the company, when I don't have one. After all, we don't provide guns and pistols for the army, so we need to convince our clients that our products are of very good quality. When the owner doesn't own one from his own company, it seems suspicious, doesn't it? But since I'm a bit clumsy, I think it would be dangerous..."_

_"Haha, you're right. But what does the society say? How do people look at you?"_

_"From where the guns can't reach to. (laugh) I don't know, I think I've never had any problems dealing with people, and honestly, they can think whatever they want and look at me however they want. That's beyond my responsibility, and I can't tell anyone what to think."_

Ciel ignored the TV and said: "I'm going out, be right back."

"Sure," his sister nodded; she didn't even seem to care.

"If something happens, tell Bard or Mey, right? No, and I repeat, _no _silly things while I'm away." With a wide grin, he added: "I don't want to miss the fun, you know. Bye!"

"Bye, brother!" he answered and kept on watching him on the TV screen.

The door had clicked and she was left at the livingroom alone.

The reporter: _"We have an information that there's an underworld organization called Guild. Have you ever heard of them? Does it worry you, since their business is apparently illegal?"_

Ciel: _"I have heard some things, but I've never really paid attention to it, since they had never came in any kind of contact with me. I know nothing about them and as long as I can keep my lack of knowledge, I am fine. (laugh) Honestly, as a citizen, it sure worries me, but as a businessman, I have to admit that it might give me profit."_

R: _"What do you mean? Are you considering dealing with them outside the law?"_

C: _"Firstly, if I ever had, I would never tell anybody. Secondly, I was simply saying that people want to feel safe, and so more of them might start to buy our products, like, to protect themselves..."_

Lizzy turned the TV off when her phone rang. She rolled over on the ground and picked up the call: "Oh hi! Wow, thanks! How did you know it's my birthday? You're so sweet! I don't know if I'll be able to see you today, though; I think that my brother had planned something, and since he's my only blood-related family, I'd like to spend my day with him..."

The door had clicked again, as Ciel entered the room again. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were bright red, it was obvious that he had ran from the car up the stairs. "Who are you talking with?" he asked while panting, as he was out of oxygen.

"Nobody that you would know," she answered, maybe too quickly, and pressed the red sign to end the call. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Are you sure? I know a lot of people," he said and watched her, as her fingers started quickly typing a text message. "I was out to arrange something." She wasn't looking at him, so she didn't know that he's hiding something behind his back. Though he wasn't outside longer than ten minutes, he already managed to gat a present for her. He didn't know if she'll like it though, after all, what do girls want in their four-eh, _already _fifteens? He stepped closer to her and covered her eyes with his free hand. "Happy birthday," he said with a little sad smile. Unfortunately, he couldn't give her their parents back, but he tried his best to make it up to her. He was the father and the mother, the protector as well as the homekeeper. And still, he often felt like he's not doing enough. "Here's your present," he added and gave her the cutely packed gift he had for her.

"Aww, thanks," she giggled and opened it, eager to know what is inside. It was rather a big box, and when she saw the actual present, she just stared. "Wow... That's beautiful. I would never expect you to match my taste in dresses so perfectly." It was a blue, tight-fitting dress with one short sleeve, it ended an inch above the knees and on the skirt there were two decent ruffles. Ciel didn't like the dress, but he thought that Lizzy would. It was in fact Mey Rin, who came up with that idea.

"Mind if I try them on now?" his sister asked, and not even waiting for an answer, she ran to her room to change her clothes. While she was dressing, another two people have entered the room - the housemaid, Mey Rin, and the chef - Bard. It was Ciel who hired those two, and he had pretty good reasons for choosing exactly those two. And, as he found out later, they were absolutely loyal, thankfully. Now, they both were holding small ribboned packages, Mey's was bigger than Bard's, though, and they all awaited Lizzy's return. She opened the door to show how perfectly does the dress fit - good job, Mey - and the servants both sang out loudly: "Hap-py birth-day!"

Lizzy blushed, she didn't expect so much attention. Once she opened the gifts, receiving a pair of blue topaz-silver earrings and a pair of heeled shoes, not too high though and of course, of the same color as the dress, she just didn't know what to say. Finally, she managed to clear her throat and say: "Thank you, everyone." Then, as she looked at them, she noticed that they're all dressed in formal clothes. Ciel smiled, knowing what was she thinking about, and said: "Since it's your special day, we're going to take you to a restaurant for a lunch, all of us. As a family." Lizzy stared at him for a while, and he got nervous since her face was totally emotionless. "Is something the matter?" he asked quietly. She slowly got up, her eyes never leaving Ciel's face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ciel froze. _Did I do wrong...?_

"OH MY GOD, Ciel, you're totally the best brother in the world!" she squeaked and hugged him strongly, her voice overflowing with joy.

"Whoa, calm down, Lizzy," he said, not even bothering to hide the relief that could be heard from his words. "We'll be leaving in an hour or two, do you think you can get ready, or do we have to wait longer?" he added, smiling at her happily. She was happy = Ciel was happy. That was a simple fact.

"Of course I can," she looked at him, lifting her eyebrows.

"Okay, once you're ready, tell us. I'm very sorry now, but I have something certain yet to do, so... You're writing a text again? To whom?"

"Told you, you don't know that person. So, I'm going to get ready, if you'll be searching for me, start with the bathroom," she said, put her presents on the coffee table, sent the text message and left, smile curling her beautiful lips. They heard the water start to run after a few minutes, meaning that Lizzy was washing her hair. Suddenly, her phone that she had left on the table, announced receiving a message. The servants looked at Ciel, who nearly winced. The protective brother scowled, as he was trying to resist the urge to read it. Vainly. He wanted to know. He wanted to know, because she obviously wanted to keep it secret from him. Feeling like a thief (which was itself pretty ironic, considering how easily he had dealt with the assassin yesterday night), he grabbed the phone and pressed '_Show Message_' on the screen.

_F.: "Really? That's great!  
I'd like to go with you too, would it be possible? :)  
I love you."_

Speechless, Ciel blinked several times, then without a word, he showed the text to Bard and Mey. Bard looked at their boss and his eyebrows nearly touched in the frown he made, because he understood how Ciel felt. Lizzy apparently had a boyfriend, or at least an admirer, and she didn't tell anybody, which was suspicious. And it made Ciel worry. Like a whole fucking lot. Sure, they were all going together, and if the unknown F person were to join them, it shouldn't really matter. Hopefully. Ciel sighed and set the message on '_Not Read Yet_' and put the phone back in the place.

Mey, however, had the whole thing totally wrong, obviously. "Aw, how sweet," she said. "Don't you think it's very, very, very cute taht our little princess is in love?"

Suddenly, Ciel's indifferent expression had changed into the fiercest one they've ever seen on him. Deadly, horrifying. Face only a few centimeters from Mey's glasses, he hissed: "Say that lo-word again and you're instantly fired." Then, he turned around and left, slamming the door behind him and leaving there Mey totally bemused.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked, looking at Bard. He sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. "You don't get it, do you. He's worried about his little sister, geez. They only have each other and he probably doesn't know that F person at all, so it's no surprise for me that he acts like this. You should understand, too." Mey shook her head, disagreeing: "They're not alone! They have us!"

Bard sighed again, only louder. "Yeah, but they don't know it. You know how long it took us to gain his trust. And still, there are many things that we don't know and aren't supposed to ask about."

"As their parents."

"Yep, or where does he go sometimes at night and why does he return before sunrise. Through the window, and I can tell you that he's not going clubbing as people of his age usually do."

Ciel opened the door again with a noise. "Stop gossiping me, you two. I admit that in your eyes I should be more honest, but I can't, and I tell you that if you tell anything about my night strolls to Lizzy, you're not fired. You're _dead._" He had never been more serious; they both understood that he means it, and they had no reason to not believe his words. They both only nodded, not having to say anything.

Lizzy came from the slower, wrapped in big, soft towels. Bard, once he noticed her coming, turned away, knowing that if he were to look at Lizzy in this situation, he'd probably end up bad because of Ciel. Elizabeth looked at the phone and noticed that she had received a message; after she read it, her cheeks turned rosy and she smiled. Her eyes strayed to Ciel. She cleared her throat, before she said: "Um... brother? May I have a small... request?" Ciel nodded, already knowing what was his sister going to ask. "Um... you see... A certain person would like to join us for the lunch... and, uh... well... he's my boyfriend. Would you mind if he were to come along?"

"Boyfriend? You didn't tell me you have one," Ciel answered, putting on an act of a decent surprise.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like him, he's kind of... different than others."

"Well, in that case... invite him and I'll see _how different _he is." Ciel tried hard to not sound stingy, but he couldn't help it. He was irritated because Elizabeth didn't tell him.

"Come on, Ciel, don't be like that," she said in a soothing voice. "He's kind, once you get to know him, you get attached to him." She cleared her throat. "Mey, would you please help me with my makeup? If I were to do it myself, I would overdo it and that'd be no good."

"Sure," the redhead nodded, and with a smile, she led Lizzy to her room. Once they left, Ciel looked at the chef. "Bard, I need to talk with you, so please, come with me. And, you will tell Mey what I'm going to tell you, but _no one else_, understand? It seems like I'm going to need some friendly people around, so... I'll tell you a secret." Bard shrugged his shoulders and followed his boss.

* * *

The four of them were sitting at the table that had Ciel reserved before; he wanted Lizzy to enjoy her b-day no matter the cost. All the happiness he could buy her with money could br brought to her feet, if she said so.

"So, Lizzy, where's your boyfriend?" Mey asked, her curious eyes wandering around.

"I don't know, he should be here soon..." Lizzy answered with a worried face. "Do you think I should call him?" she turned to Mey for a piece of advice.

"Nonono, a girl never chases after the boy," Mey shook her head quickly. "You should wait for him! He'll eventually come, don't worry."

Lizzy scowled nervously. She was nervous not because of seeing her boyfriend, it was because _Ciel _will meet him. She knew her brother as a kind, protective and somewhat clumsy boy, but when it came to judging people, Ciel was suddenly a seer. Lizzy, in fact, was afraid of that her brother will know her boyfriend and will tell her his every bad quality that he'll find. Suddenly, she noticed a blonde boy, who was slowly walking through the luxurious restaurant with a look of anxiety on his face.

"There he is," she said and nodded that direction. With grandeur, she slowly got up and walked to her boyfriend to lead him to their table. She was magnificent, as a queen with her head held high, a light suggestion of a smile on her lips. They greeted quietly, and those three watching them could see the boy blush. He was more nervous than Lizzy, obviously. He was not tall, but despite that he was still taller than Ciel's sister. He had big, honest sea-green eyes and in his hair, he had afew clips, which didn't really match with his suit.

Lizzy had led him to the table, and not showing her nervousness, she introduced him: "Everyone, this is Finnian, my boyfriend. Finny, this is my family - my brother, Ciel..." said one nodded with a smile on the blonde boy, "... our maid and friend, Mey... and this is our chef and of course our friend too, Bard."

"Sit with us, Finny," Ciel said in a friendly way. He could see that Finny is not rich, his suit was rather average, but spotlessly clean. Both was a plus, since Ciel had bad experience with lots of rich people he knew.

Finny stared at his girlfriend's brother for a while. "Um... excuse me, Mr. Phantomhive, but have we met before? I think I've seen you somewhere..."

Ciel shook his head. "Well, sorry, I don't recall meeting you. But I'm on TV a lot, so maybe you've seen me there." At that moment, a waiter approached their table. Ciel looked at him, and in his head there a warning bell started to ring. This man seemed familiar. Oddly familiar.

"May I have your order?" the man asked, his eyes looking at the people in front of him. He didn't look at Ciel, though. And because of that, suddenly, Ciel _knew. _Or, he was almost sure, but a proof was needed. He looked at the name tag that the waiter had on his suit. "We haven't chosen yet, Mr. Michaelis," he said, and as he did, he put his elbows on the table and hit a glass. The fragile thing had hit the ground. Lizzy heard the sound of broken glass and eyed Ciel: "Oh brother, you butterfingers. Again?" she said, trying to look serious, but suppressing a giggle.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm clumsy," Ciel ruffled his hair in a nervous gesture. Then he looked at the waiter. "I'll pay for that, of course. Could you please have somebody clean it up, so we don't have to pay also for hospital for some of your customers?"

"Sure," the waiter nodded. "Please, move to another table, if you could..."

They all got up and making fun of Ciel, they moved. The only one silent was Finny, because he didn't want to mess up. After settling down, they started talking, only Ciel had his eyes on the waiter. That man... he was almost sure.

* * *

The waiter, Sebastian Michaelis, could hardly believe his own eyes, when he saw Ciel break the glass. _Are you kidding me? _he thought. _Yesterday that night, it __couldn't be this clumsy boy, but somebody else. Also, his voice is a little different, _he kept on watching the boy. Of course he didn't know that Ciel had changed his voice yesterday a bit. _I need to test him. Since I know it's the Phantomhive, I win either way... I only have to wait for a good opportunity. Either I kill him, or he defends as a proffessional, without anybody noticing._

He walked off to the wall and made sure that nobody is watching him nor the cameras can see him on that spot. Then, he pulled out of his pocket a small, unnoticeable blowpipe. The arrow that was in it wasn't poisoned, Sebastian disliked such cowardly ways to kill. Slowly and thoughtfully, he took the aim on Ciel's ear. If he'll wait a few more seconds...

Ciel turned around and looked straight at him. _Don't you dare, _he mouthed. Then he looked at Lizzy and answered something she asked, as if nothing happened at all.

The blowpipe had crashed within Sebastian's grip. _Damn. So yesterday it was him after all. I have to think of a different plan._


	3. The Guild

**I have kinda a writer's block, sorry if this ****sucks. **

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Guild**_

Sebastian fought off the scowl he had on his face, and went to serve other customers. Though he kept an eye on the 'family', he decided not to serve that table it would be possible, and so he kept himself as busy as he could afford. And for a few minutes, it went smoothly.

"Sebastian, bring this to table four, please," a chef gave him a deliciously looking dish on a plate. Sebastian didn't remember that man's name, but he somehow knew that he wan not a bad guy. He was more the type that would offer you help, if you didn't ask for it while in trouble. And somehow, Sebastian admired this kind of people, because he was different. "Table four?" he said. _Oh, shit, _he realized whose table it was, but he didn't say anything. Just a little longer, and he could go home and leave this shitty job behind his back for today.

He took the plate and brought it to the Phantomhives. Once he turned to leave, he heard Ciel say: "If you'll excuse me for a moment." The waiter didn't turn around, but he looked at the reflection in the glass and saw Ciel stand up. The young Phantomhive explained quietly that he has to leave for the toilet, and... Sebastian wasn't blind, his observation skills could be considered excellent; he saw a small, subtle gesture of his hand, and understood. He waited until Ciel had left, then he slowly went the same way - to the restrooms.

Thankfully, as Ciel found out after he got there, the toilets were absolutely empty, and so nobody could overhear their conversation. He looked around for the best place to stand, and then he just leaned on the white wall and waited. In a few seconds, the black-dressed waiter entered the room, too. They were staring at each other, one of them unsure of how should he start, the other unaware of what to expect. In the end, Ciel only sighed and tilted his head a bit to the side. "I don't care if you _try_ to kill me or not. But, believe me that if you do something on my sister's birthday, which means today, I'm seriously going to murder you with my bare hands. Understand?"

The assassin shrugged his shoulders with obvious unconcern. When he was doing it, it wasn't something to pass over. "Is this all why you've called me here? If yes, then I might as well leave, you're wasting my time. My shift is about to end soon, after all. Anything else?"

With a frown of disapproval, Ciel passed by him, saying: "Just remember it."

Sebastian grunted and turned around, pulling a watch out of his pocket. This thing was something that he just _had _to buy. He liked those old-styled pocket watch. "One minute," he sighed and went to do the necessary before leaving.

In a few minutes, he was standing on the pavement, the restaurant behind his back, and considering what should he do now. Either to go straight to the Guild, or go home and heal his nerves before facing the other members. He decided for the latter, and with a frown, he slowly walked home.

* * *

Ciel's phone rang. Though Ciel liked that melody, this was just wrong, right? He was having fun with his family _and _Finny, who, after all, didn't seem as such a bad guy. Not the best, either, but there were things that made him think that Finny is suitable for Lizzy. Ignoring his fragile looks, Ciel saw that this guy is strong and protective. Also, he wasn't pretending anything - Ciel was a skilled liar, so he could tell that this person was as honest as Ciel could never afford to be.

The phone kept on demanding Ciel's attention, and so Ciel apologized and looked at the screen. "Oh sh..oot," he muttered when he saw who was calling him. "Sorry, guys, it's from work, I'll be right back," he got up and went outside. When he had assured that nobody was around, he picked it up. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped immediately. "I thought I told you not to disturb me today. Even _I _have some special days, you know. Only three times a year, how hard is it to leave me alone for a while?"

_"I'm sorry, boss, but-" _a deep, but apologetic voice said with the highest level of respect he could put into that sentence.

"I'm not your _boss, _idiot," Ciel interrupted the man without any suggestion of tact. "You know well who am I to you or all the people down there. What did ya want?"

_"S-Sorry, but we're on the phone! Well, the problem is, a certain ass had came to see you and we don't know what to do about him, he refuses to leave."_

Though that wouldn't seem too serious to anybody, Ciel's eyebrows had curled in a thoughtful scowl, as he was considering his options. "Which ass? I know plenty of those."

_"He didn't introduce himself, but he seems to be an important one, boss."_

"An expensive suit? Polished shoes?"

_"And that kind of glare, if you follow my meaning, boss."_

"I think I do," Ciel agreed with a slow nod, though the man couldn't see him. This was bad, really bad. He was hoping for a nice, calm day with his family, however strange bunch of people they are. But, the fate was seemingly against his plans. "Tell him I'll come at the usual time, and if he dislikes it, then he simply can kiss my beautiful ass. You can quote me. And now, no disturbing, or you'll have to search for your toes, because I'll cut them off, one by one."

_"B-Bye, boss." _Ciel sighed and ended the call. He went back to the restaurant, sat down next to Lizzy and apologized. At that moment, he received a text message. With a sigh, he read it.

_"Sorry, boss, but it seems like your presence here is needed._  
_If you don't come, it's the Code... Please, don't kill me."_

Ciel deadpanned. Though his face was unreadable (as well as his style of handwriting, but that's in no way related), his thoughts were on a rampage. 'The Code' meant that if he won't appear there soon, there'll be problems. A particular kind of problems, which he had forbidden, but sometimes it had just appeared. That was not all, but he couldn't afford any more trouble. He got up with another, only much deeper sigh, and with an apologetic face, he turned to Lizzy: "Sis, I'm sorry, I must go to work immediately... If I don't come, there'll be trouble."

Lizzy nodded, and though she wasn't happy about that, she understood. "Don't worry, brother, it's okay, I know how busy you are." Ciel gave her a sad smile; the way she said it, it stung him by the heart. "Bardroy," he nodded at the blonde man. Said one got up and followed Ciel slowly a few meters away. Then, he looked at him with expectations.

"Take her wherever she wants to go. All expenses are on me, so just make her enjoy her birthday. And," the Phantomhive's face darkened in a frown, "you know what happens if you tell Elizabeth what I told you in the morning."

"Of course. Do you want us to keep an eye on Finny?" Bard whispered, but Ciel only shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'm leaving on foot, here are the keys. Don't you dare to put a scratch on my beautiful ebony kitten," he added, then he waved goodbye to the people at the table, and he left slowly, alone with his unhappy thoughts.

* * *

Sebastian was wearing low shoes and a black suit, both a little self-designed for making it easier to move in such formal clothes. He was sitting in quite a comfortable chair and watching his surroundings with eyes narrowed. Though outside was late afternoon, here, in the secret hideout of the Guild leaders, there were no windows and the lamps emitted only enough light to darken the shadows around. Despite Sebastian's calm face, he was very nervous. It was his first time in life to meet the main leader of the Guild in person. The Spectre. The only person that he couldn't find, no matter how hard he tried. The Spectre, who had held the whole Guild in his hands. He came there not too long ago, it was maybe a few years since then, and he killed the former leader on the spot. Those who'd tried to avenge the old man were also slayed, and the Spectre said that he doesn't want to fight them, because if he wanted, he could have just do so. Then, he _offered _the remaining members of the Circle (the leaders) to become their new leader, and also said that those who don't like it are free to go, if they don't interfere with him any longer.

Some had left, some had stayed, and with the remaining people the Spectre had quickly rebuilt and expanded the Guild. Sebastian was outside the town at that time, fulfilling a task, and when he came back from the mission, the new leader sent him a message. It said that considering Sebastian's skills, he had been promoted and doesn't have to pay tithe from his kill-profit anymore. Also, his new rank meant that he had less people commanding him around, which was good. But, deep inside him, he was nervous, curious, insomniac. The old leader was the best killer in town, and though there had been many tries to replace him, he survived everything. But the Spectre had just appeared and killed him in front of everybody, in the meeting room. And that was exactly what made the assassins of the Guild roll on their beds and think instead of sleeping. Not only Sebastian, but everyone outside the Circle were eager to find out who that mysterious person is. The only thing that they all knew was that he wears colored contact lenses. Heh.

Now he was waiting for the Spectre to come. Because he didn't want to wait 'til night, he just came there and sat down. He was too engulfed by his mission to care whether he's acting impolite or not. He didn't fear any trouble from the Spectre's side, since the mysterious person had promoted him a few times. From rank 13, he had moved to rank 7 already, and he knew was capable of more, he just had to wait for a good mission. Such as Ciel Phantomhive. That guy's death alone would grant him at least four levels up. And then, there were just two more steps to become a part of the Circle, which he aimed for. Of course, he didn't hold any personal grudge against the young owner of the Funtom Company, but he had gotten paid for his death. It was considered dishonorable to kill somebody whose death you didn't get paid for. But, until the task was done, the money were held by the Guild, or rather, the Spectre. The leader was fair and always paid the price afterwards without unnecessary delays. Usually, once the member fulfilled his mission of any kind, he was rewarded immediately after returning.

Oh come on now, Sebastian was sitting here, for, like two hours. _Nearly three, actually_, he thought when he looked at his stylish pocket watch. _I wonder if I should go home and try some other time... But this isn't like seeing a doctor, the Spectre might just ignore me next time. Damn it! I'll be sitting here until the evening if I have to!_ He frowned. Suddenly, the door had opened and a 10-ranked minion came in. He was holding a pillow with a black mask on it. "His Lordship wants you to wear this, because he would considered it unfair, since you won't see His face nor the faces of the Circle members." Sebastian grabbed the mask cautiously and checked it, he also carefully sniffed it, but it didn't seem to be dangerous and smelled only of paper, so he put it on. After all, this kind of awareness was the thing keeping the Guild members alive.

The minion turned to leave, but Sebastian had stopped him: "Hey, you, nameless guy. Do you have any advice for me, like how should I act? I've never been here before."

The rank 10 turned to him: "I _do_ have a name, and I don't have to answer you. But I will be behind you during your stay here, so I'll tell you what to do."

"What do you mean, don't have to answer?" Sebastian growled. "I'm higher rank than you are."

"Yea, that's true. But, I'm also his pet, which makes my level higher than yours," the young minion tilted his head to the side and smiled at Sebastian. "That's why I'm not wearing a mask. Because I'm a pet."

The assassin felt a cold, unpleasant chill run down his spine. "A _pet? _Just what does he have you for?"

The pet chuckled. "You've instantly thought of something perverted, haven't you. No, he had never seen me naked, he's not interested in us like that, unfortunately. I wouldn't mind... All he wants is to have someone to talk to, but keeping an animal here would be troublesome. And so, he chose some people to be his pets. None of us had ever done anything humiliating with him, only we're not allowed to leave the building. And our mouths remain sealed; we'd rather die instead of telling his secrets to somebody." The younger male looked straight into Sebastian's eyes. "It's only logical." Before he turned to leave, he said: "His Lordship will hear you out soon, I'll come for you." Then, he closed the door behind him and left Sebastian alone with his thoughts.

_That person seems to be more and more mysterious, partially in a way that I don't want to know anything about. _Putting that aside for a while, he knew he had to report the info about his mission. If he did, maybe he could be advised. The Spectre was known as the biggest brain of Edo underworld, and he was said to be an European, just like Trancy, Phantomhive or, while we're at it, just like Sebastian.

"You may enter now," the pet from before had opened the door again. "Oh, and once you feel me touch your shoulder, please, resist the instinct and don't send me flying. Instead, kneel. If you don't, he might get irritated. He's not in a good mood today, since because of some stuff he had to come too soon. You're lucky, but not as much as you probably think you are."

Sebastian swallowed a strong curse and followed the young minion. Once at the door, they changed their positions and Sebastian was walking at the front. The hall was... Well. The one who had designed it, had probably heard a lot of stories about villains. It was dark and there were only a few lamps shining. And at the end of the hall there was an expensive Victorian sofa on a top of a staircase. The Spectre was half-sitting on it, one leg over the armrest, and as Sebastian noticed with disapproval, a practically half-naked young woman was kneeling on the ground, her head on the Spectre's lap, and was watching His Lordship. As for the Spectre himself, he was dressed in black, he had a cloth mask covering his mouth and nose, his left eye covered by eyepatch, and a black headscarf that was covering his hair. He had gloves on, and the only thing that was visible from him, was his right eye and the pallid skin around. The color of the eye was unnatural - white, and so Sebastian had guessed that it's a contact lens.

The assassin looked around and saw some people standing by the walls - probably the Circle. At that moment, he heard a silent voice from behind him: "Stop staring, kneel and introduce yourself."

Sebastian smirked and took a step forward. Instead of kneeling, he bowed only his head in mere suggestion of a greeting, and said. "I won't kneel. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, my rank is seven, the Shadow. I've come here to report the info I've gathered on Ciel Phantomhive."

"You know, pride as such could be deadly to you," the Spectre answered; his voice had seemed oddly familiar, but that wasn't unusual nor surprising. All of the members had their legal jobs. The thing that surprised the assassin more was that the Spectre was obviously very young. "Tell me, what is it that you've found out?"

"Are you familiar with why had the assassins on this task started to disappear, one by one?" Sebastian asked.

The Spectre shrugged his shoulders and patted the woman in his lap on the head. "Shoo, shoo, kitten. You're dismissed for now." As she stood up, bowed and turned to leave, most of the men have turned their heads to stare at her backside. The only ones who ignored her graceful movement were the Spectre and Sebastian. "I know only that they were scared of something. I had assumed that he's got some skilled bodyguards, but I have no further information."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, they were defeated by the Phantomhive himself. I've managed to get there, and apparently, I'm the only one who was able to leave unharmed."

The Spectre placed his elbows on his knees and leaned on them. "You, become my dog."

Silence filled the space, as everyone stared at Sebastian, who didn't move at all for a while. The unanswered demand was hanging in the air like a freshly sharpened guillotine.

Then, the assassin tilted his head to the left and answered: "I refuse." He heard the pet's breath behind him hitch, and loud gasps from all over the room. This was unbelievable to all of them.

The Spectre slowly stood up and looked around the Circle. "Did I hear correctly?" He had received a silent, polite agreement from one of the Circle members. "You _refuse?_" He stared down at Sebastian with his only white eye. "You people should learn! If I were to tell you that you all should strip naked and run a lap around the hall, you would do so, because you're afraid! But this guy, he hadn't kneel, he hadn't let me to take his pride away, he wasn't afraid to show his guts. Shame on all of you. Also, If he dies under suspicious circumstances, I'll be sure to... _sharply_ _interrogate... _you all. Nobody will kill him, understand? The Guild is an alliance, not a company in which you are only to beat your rivals." He sat back down. "I only praised him, but that doesn't mean you have a reason to make _that _kind of face, Haku. Which goes for all of you here, too."

Sebastian couldn't help it and lifted the corner of his mouth slightly upwards. "Your Lordship, who had ordered Phantomhive's death?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? His rival on the world's market, Trancy. Also, I've heard that Alois Trancy has a thing for Elizabeth Phantomhive, and he wants her brother to die to get closer to her."

"And why are we still trying to kill him, though it's impossible for most of us?"

The Spectre looked at him. "Well, it's impossible for all of us, I think. But as long we're trying, Tranny's paying us. He raises the price after each failed attempt, and I'm fine with that. People can train, and we will rise an assassin capable of such task." The leader looked at his pet, who was still standing behind Sebastian. "Haku, come here." The pet obeyed his words, as well as his next command to sit down. The Spectre let the pet snuffle his leg, and rubbed his back. The assassin had realized that it was really like a master and a dog. They weren't doing anything indecent, the way they acted was obviously different from what had Sebastian pictured before, though it was still beyond awkward. "Is there anything else you want to say?" the Spectre asked, scratching the back of Haku's neck.

Sebastian shook his head and bowed. "No, Your Lordship. Thank you for hearing me out."

"Then, before you leave, I have to tell you, Sebastian... You have potential. I'd like to meet you tomorrow, I need to discuss something that's out of the right of the Circle. I'll have one of my pets send you a text. And, another message for all of you," he said, gently caressing Haku's hair, "our former member, Claude Faustus, will probably be causing trouble. If you run into him, don't hesitate to dispose of him, he's a filthy traitor. The others who have left us were at least somehow loyal... But not this guy. And to not break the rules I made, I'll pay a reasonable price for his death. Anyone wants to do it?"

Several hands had risen, but Sebastian was the quickest one to do so. "Oh well, if you insist, Sebastian. You're pretty good, after all, so you can handle it, right?" the Spectre said with a chuckle. "You are dismissed, Shadow*****." Sebastian, being called his official Guild title, had grinned, bowed again and left slowly, hearing behind the Spectre's voice: "Haku! What did I tell you about licking my hands? Bad dog! Get on the ground before I hurt you. You're sometimes irritating, you know? C'mere, need to wipe that off. Yuck."

_What a strange guy_, the assassin thought after he took off the mask. _I bet he's plotting something. Can't wait to see it.  
_

* * *

***The members of the Guild can gain titles that might open a few important doors _outside the Guild_, if you follow my meaning. The Guild isn't the only outlaw organisation in Edo. **

**Noticed an error? Note me.**


	4. The Doubt

**So, like, holy crap, guys, I have arrived home around 4:15 in the morning from a party (me, the grumpy cat, the mood-killer, on a party, hah), and had immediately fallen asleep, slept for five hours and then sat down to the computer to watch The World Only God Knows... And my body hurts, and my foot too, because I managed to step barefoot on broken glass. Not like that anybody cares.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: The Doubt  
_**

Sebastian was standing at the closed entrance. He had received the message, as the Spectre promised, and he came to his house. After he went through a complex labyrinth of stairs and windowless halls, being led by someone who was probably another pet of Spectre's, he came to a massive wooden door. The wood seemed so old that it was probably as hard as iron, and if someone wanted to open it by force, they would have to use a ram. Or explosives. Or go through the wall instead, because the door seemed more solid than any wall in the world ever could. He hesitated a few seconds before knocking.

"Enter, it's open," he heard the Spectre's voice from behind the door. He did so, entering a dim-lit hallway. The lack of windows was getting a bit irritating. "To the right, then to the left twice," he heard another instructions. He noticed a security camera and waved at it. The Spectre's chuckle had echoed through the room, he was probably holding a microphone.

Sebastian turned right, following the red carpet and yellow walls. The shadows around were making him feel kind of uncomfortable, but his senses had assured him that there's nobody hiding in there. It wasn't like he was afraid - he was just cautious. Not many people could take him down... but the Spectre was probably one of the few. As well as Ciel Phantomhive. Was the young owner of the Funtom Company the reason why was Sebastian called here? Most likely.

The assassin had expected pretty much anything... except this. When he had opened the door, he froze, because he just didn't know what to think or do - the Spectre was on a massage table, his face and hair still covered, but in spite of that he had only his black boxers on, and Haku was massaging his back. His pale, slender body was relaxed, and if we wouldn't have to mention the knife he was holding in his hand, he would look completely defenseless. Sebastian noticed that though the young's body was muscled, his best abilities were probably dexterity and speed - he didn't seem to be stronger than Sebastian, talking about brute strength only.

"Judging me?" the Spectre chuckled; he switched the microphone off and threw it aside. He hummed under the pressure of Haku's fingers on his ribs, and looked at Sebastian. "I wanted to talk with you about your missions. Haku, touch the seam of my underwear again and I'll hurt you!" "My apologies," the pet answered after clearing his throat, his face, neck and ears turning reddish. Sebastian smirked, but bowed his head towards the leader. "I'm listening." The Spectre laid his head back down again, and watching Sebastian with eyes narrowed, he started: "This will sound complicated, but... I need you to not kill Ciel Phantomhive for a while. As I've said before, one of our former members - Claude Faustus, I'm sure you know him - had left us. The main problem is that he has no sense of loyalty and he's likely planning to betray us. I've recently discovered that he started working under Alois Trancy. Because Claude was a skilled assassin, I think that Trancy will ask him to kill Ciel, to increase the chances of him dying, which we can't just let pass by. Therefore, I want you not to hunt Ciel Phantomhive, but to protect him from Claude for the time being." The Spectre sat up, and as he did, Sebastian eyed his body. He seemed slim and fragile, but that was only an illusion. Also, the assassin had noticed that the leader has a strange tattoo on the left side of his body. It was red and round, and he had never seen such symbol before. "You know, Ciel's death is a bit troublesome. I know him personally, and he knows who I am. He also knows that the assassinations aren't anything personal, but still, it kind of bothers me. Hm... Haku, you may leave for now. I'm sure you have... _something very important _to do." Haku's face turned red again. "Yes, your Lordship! Thank you, your Lordship!" Then he quickly bowed and made his way to the door.

The Spectre's only orb, this time lime-green, had eyed Sebastian. He got up, a dagger still in his hand, and walked closer to the assassin. "Sebastian Michaelis..." he said quietly, "... you are hard. Am I that of an arousing sight?" he asked in the same tone. Sebastian gritted his teeth and stepped closer; his eyes were magnetized by the tattoo. His fingers slowly reached to the leader's body and brushed over the red symbol. The Spectre tilted his head a bit to the side. He grabbed the man's wrist; his grasp was gentle at first, but then he suddenly squeezed Sebastian's hand strongly and quickly twisted the arm behind the assassin's back. "I've never allowed you to touch me," the young hissed at the man who was now on his knees; if he would move, he would break his own arm. "Let me tell you that I have some reasons to not sleep with you, no matter how handsome you are." Despite the situation, Sebastian's corners of the mouth had lifted slightly upwards. "If I'd do that, I'd hurt Haku's feelings - he's a lovestruck idiot. Also I would put myself in danger of you revealing my identity, and the third and most important one is... I don't really find you appealing," the Spectre said, breathing hot air into Sebastian's ear. Then, he let go of him and in a glimpse, he was standing a few meters away. While Sebastian was getting up, the Guild leader had rang a small bell. The second there was Haku in the entrance, a slight blush painting his cheeks. He gave Sebastian deadly, yet victorious glare, and bowed down in front of the Spectre. "Your Lordship."_ He must've been listening behind the door, _Sebastian thought while rubbing his shoulder. He had his arm nearly dislocated. That person, his leader, was probably insane. On the other hand, Sebastian really shouldn't have touched him.

The young looked at his pet. "Help me with dressing." The pet gulped, but nodded obediently. Sebastian was watching them - in fact, Haku didn't do much. To watch the Spectre to dress was very enjoyable, and Sebastian, somewhere deep within his brain, had decided that he'll see the young undress for him, no matter how long it could take. Once he saw that delicate body, he wanted to touch it, to embrace it, to _have it_. Now he understood Haku's obsession with that cocky brat. "You may leave now, Sebastian," he heard and blinked. Then he bowed his head and turned to leave. Then he stopped when the Spectre added: "Oh, he won't be able to find the way out. Haku, escort him." _Ooh, bad move, _Sebastian grinned when he heard Haku grit his teeth. "As you wish," the pet said, not bothering to hide his reluctance.

The assassin turned around and slowly left, listening to Haku's footsteps behind him. Once they have met the first camera's blind spot, Sebastian turned around and stood face-to-face with Haku. "Okay, what's the deal?" he asked, folding his arms on his chest.

Haku shrugged his shoulders. "I think you know that. I want His Lordship for myself, and I'll do whatever it takes for that. Hell, I'm even ready to bottom!" he exclaimed angrily. Sebastian eyed him slowly and pulled a mocking smirk. "What are you talking about? You are a _natural_ bottom. There's no way _you_ could top." Haku's face turned rosy once more, and he quickly reacted: "That's totally off topic! I just want you to know that you have _no right_ to-" he spoke, but he was interrupted mid-sentence when Sebastian pinned him to the wall before the pet even knew it. The assassin leaned closer. Haku started to worry about his life - he knew a lot about this person from the Spectre. "I'm his most favourite pet," he whispered. "If you'll hurt me, you'll regret it." The raven grinned at him and went even closer, pushing his tight between Haku's legs and rubbing it against his groin. Haku bit his lip, but a muffled moan escaped his nose. "You know what, Haku?" Sebastian breathed hot into the pet's ear, "Let's wait for the Spectre's choice." As he was saying that, he ran his hands down Haku's back to his ass, squeezing both cheeks strongly. Haku couldn't silence himself and moaned quietly again. "Sooner or later, he'll allow one of us to bed him. I won't hold any grudge if that happens to be you," he added almost inaudibly and let go of the young. "Also, I know the way from here, I've remembered it before," he smiled at the pet. Haku was breathing heavily, pressing himself to the wall, his eyes were closed and he was as red as a tomato.

Sebastian turned to go away, leaving Haku there. He made his way out quickly, as if he were doing it every day; no labyrinth could possibly stop him. The order that the Spectre gave him was worrying him a bit, though. These circumstances were very important, and one bad move could ruin all his effort to get into the Circle. And... under the Spectre's skin.

* * *

Ciel looked around. This banquet really sucked. The only thing good about it was that he could take Lizzy with him, and could keep an eye on her. If he had to leave her at home, he would be worried about her safety. And the worst thing about this event was - lot of businessmen came (mostly Japanese, of course). Some of them wanted to make some deals with him, and he didn't mind, but there was one person that he never wanted to encounter: Alois Trancy. That bastard. Ciel detested him for these reasons: Trancy was putting a lot of money in plans on his death; he also started this totally meaningless rivalry between the two of them; and, the worts thing was, he was trying to get into Lizzy's skirt. That last one was also the reason why was Finnian here - Ciel managed to get him invited, too.

Because Finnian was _fine_. He was a good, sometimes a bit naïve guy, but he was protective and wouldn't anybody let even think of touching Ciel's sister. Ciel knew people of Finny's type too well, they were as readable as an open book. With Finnian, Elizabeth was completely safe.

"Phantomhive." Oh right, he couldn't possibly avoid meeting that idiot. Nobody on the outside knew that they were big competitors. Nobody _had _to know. He pulled a fake smile and turned to the blonde young. They were practically the same age, and looking from further distance, they seemed to have a lot in common. Maybe if you were looking from the outer space. "Trancy," he nodded. They both knew that the other's smile is as fake as a three dollar bill. "Nice weather, right?" Ciel said, looking somewhere behind Trancy's ear.

"Yeah, it's quite satisfactory. How is the business?" Alois reacted with the same uncertain face as the Funtom director had.

"Good. Could be better, though. Yours?"

"Same here," Alois answered. With that, they were out of safe topics, and so Ciel turned to leave. But Trancy stopped him: "Is your sister here?"

Ciel gave him a glare that quickly vanished, and he smiled. "Yeah, she's over there with her boyfriend."

Alois' eyes had widened. "Boyf- holy fuck, what the hell, since when?" he asked hastily. Ciel only shrugged his shoulders: "Ask them yourself. I have some business to attend now. Pardon me." As he was leaving, he knew he had left Alois kind of bemused and considering his options.

Lately, Alois was a pain in the ass. The assassination attempts were more often (though Ciel didn't really care about that), the tries to get closer to Lizzy were also more often (which was pissing Ciel off), and also, Alois had a bunch of weird people around him. Sure, Ciel was the one to talk, since his friends were also strange... But, and don't ask where did he get that info, Alois had found a person that was like a reptile, an unpleasant being that you wouldn't touch even with a twelve feet long bamboo pole, because it would probably rot. His name was Claude Faustus, and it was obvious that Alois had befriended this guy only to slay Ciel. Not like it would work, but it was only more complicating things than they were already complicated. Claude wasn't here at the meeting, but that didn't mean he's not around.

Ciel sighed. This was just irritating. He went to join Lizzy at the table; she was talking with Finny at the moment. He waited until their conversation came to an end, and then he said: "Aren't you bored, Lizzy?" She looked at him. She knew her brother too much, and it was obvious to her that he wants her to say yeas so that they could leave. "Maybe a little, but as long as I'm with Finny, I'm fine. If you have done everything that you had to, we can go home."

"God, yes!" Ciel let out a relieved sigh. "Go ahead, I'll be sure to follow you in a few minutes. Bard and Mey are waiting downstairs, so you two will be safe." She only nodded and grabbing Finnian by the elbow, she dragged him to the exit. Ciel went through the whole room again, making mental notes about who was present before his strategical retreat. Then, once he was sure he saw and talked with everybody, he excused himself and finally left.

The night air was warm, duh, it was summer. The others have already left, as he had instructed Bard and Mey - in Bard's car. He didn't want to run into any trouble while around Elizabeth, of course.

* * *

The dew that precipitated on the roofs made them kind of slippery, and Sebastian didn't feel like climbing up there. Now, at that moment, he was fulfilling his task to keep an eye on Ciel Phantomhive. He was waiting for him to come out in the street, and then he followed him, hiding in the darkest shadows. When Ciel stopped and looked behind, Sebastian froze. Ciel was standing in the light of a street lamp, and the assassin saw him smile. The boy waved at him and walked closer.

"Good evening, Mr. Michaelis," the young businessman said friendly. Sebastian stepped out of the shades and sighed. "Hello. There's no point in hiding, is it?"

"Hypothetically speaking, you are right. But only if we forget about Claude. Would you be so kind and followed me?"

"To where?" the man reacted. He had no reason to trust this strange young, after all.

"To my car. I'm going to give you a lift, and I might as well explain some things." Sebastian looked at him and shrugged. "Okay then." They were walking next to each other in absolute silence, both seemed to be lost in thoughts. At least, Sebastian definitely was.

_Hell. It seems like there's too much going on and I'm being dragged into this. The Spectre said that he knows Ciel Phantomhive; does that mean Ciel knows why am I here? Did the Spectre let him know? And, hold on a second. Ciel's voice is... strange, I'm sure I've heard it just recently... maybe on the TV? Holy crap, I have no idea. This person is a mystery - both of them are. I wonder where did this boy learn to fight... He's way too skilled, it couldn't have been a regular dojo nor school.  
_

The have reached the car; Ciel unlocked it and sat to the wheel, waiting for Sebastian to sit down, too. The assassin had hesitated for a while, but then he deadpanned and sat on the luxury seat in the front. It was comfortable.

"Fasten your seatbelt," Ciel said indifferently and started the engine up. "I already did," Sebastian answered and looked at the young who was in fact his target, and despite that he didn't give a snigle fuck. His slender form was pressed to the seat by the seatbelt, and he seemed as fragile as a glass, though the opposite was true. Looking up close at Ciel's face, Sebastian found the teal-haired boy gorgeous. What a pity that he had to die by Sebastian's hand eventually.

"Stop staring," the boy looked at Sebastian with his beautifully blue orbs. They eyed each down other for a while, then Ciel looked at the road again. The streets were empty, but the chance is inscrutable - what if he'd run somebody over? "You said you wanted to explain something," Sebastian murmured.

"Oh right. Well, I'm sure that the Spectre had told you that we know each other quite well. He had informed me about Claude and about that you are supposed to kill him before he assassinates me. I suppose he is working for..."

"... Alois Trancy," Sebastian finished. Ciel nodded, agreeing silently. Then, after a minute of silence, he sighed. "I don't like those two idiots." Sebastian grinned: "Me neither. Why didn't you ask somebody from the Guild to kill Alois?"

"Because I'm not like him," Ciel answered silently. "I'm missing a true motive, I can't pay for his death only because I loathe him or because he wants my sister. That's not any kind of crime, though it offends me." Ciel stopped his car by the pavement. "You should get out before I reach my house; we don't want to be seen together."

"Sure thing. Bye for now," Sebastian answered and left the car. Then, he quickly climbed up the wall to get on the roof, and walked over it to get on the opposite side to see Ciel's house from the side where was the young's room. He settled down, ready to sit there all night long to fulfill his task.

For about half an hour, nothing happened. Then Ciel entered his room and switched the light on. He just came from the showed and was wrapped in a towel from chest to tights. He was walking around and searching for something when Sebastian heard a silent rustling noise. On the roof under him, there was a tall figure getting ready to shoot. He hadn't noticed it before, because the man was completely motionless. Yes, and it was likely Claude.

Sebastian grabbed a crossbow. He liked those old-fashioned weapons, they were much more silent than guns. Swiftly and professionaly he set an arrow and took aim on the man. Rigt after Sebastian pressed the trigger, Claude moved, and so instead of getting shot to the neck he had received the shot to the shoulder. He screamed and looked up, but by then was Sebastian already about to jump down. Claude decided to run, and he did before Sebastian had his hands free.

The assassin didn't chase the traitor. After all, all he had to do now was to guard Ciel - if Claude wanted to kill the young, he'd have to come back... Sebastian looked up to Ciel's window. The boy threw the towel over a chair and walked to his wardrobe. When he turned back, Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Holy fuck," he whispered. "That can't be true."


	5. The Secret

**Sorry, only a short update. I had to get this into the light, but I had no time :( I'm very ashamed that it's not the usual lenght (over 2,500 words), please, don't get angry with me...  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: The Secret_**

His hands took a grip at the gutter and before it could fall off under his weight, he used his leg against the wall as a leverage and jumped up on the roof. His brows were furrowed as he carefully, but quickly made his way up to the window that he had managed to open before. Using exactly the same procedure, he smirked at the silent click. It was always satisfying when he managed to open a locked door or a window, though he was more than used to doing it. Right now he was so good that he could open a few types of locks with his eyes closed. Thankfully, it was not raining this night, and so he was not worried about leaving damp spots anywhere. However, he was worried about getting caught. Now, once he had discovered _that_, he knew there was no saying that he won't end up captured or even dead.

On the other hand, this really _was_ worth the risk.

Sebastian remembered the route to Ciel's room, but he was going on very slowly - the house was absolutely silent, as everyone were asleep, and he had to be cautious to not wake up anyone. Thankfully, there were no animals in the big building. If they were, they could give his presence away to the people living here.

There was no one to hear his almost completely inaudible footsteps; if he weren't walking so fast, he would probably be as quiet as the silence itself. When his fingers slightly touched the door handle of Ciel's room, he hesitated, and then he opened the door with a deep breath. He entered the room carefully and this time, he was very, very cautious about his surroundings, unlike back then. But his worries were unnecessary; the young was under the blanket and the assassin could hear his steady breath as well as he could see the cover rise and fall in regular motion. There was no doubt that his target was sound asleep.

He came closer and his eyes feasted on the vulnerable form of the younger. Right now, it would be _so _easy to just take a knife and stab through the thin layer of the white blanket covering Ciel. With a smirk, Sebastian reached to his belt. He was always carrying a dagger with him, when it was just slightly possible. But this one particular weapon was special to him, and not only because it was the very first one he had bought on his own. Its hilt could be, after a special move, easily separated from the blade. It was hollow, and inside...

It didn't even click when he opened it and pulled some leather straps out of there. They were useful in many ways, and one of them could even bear his weight, if that were necessary for his life. But this time, he needed it for a different reason. _Before _he did anything else, he made a noose on one of the straps. Then, leaning to Ciel, he pulled the blanket away so gently that the young didn't even move... and quickly, roughly grabbing onto Ciel's wrists and hooking the knot around them, he pinned them to the bed above his head. This, of course, woke Ciel up, but before the boy could do anything, Sebastian tightened the strap. Like a lot, so that instead of defending with his legs, he just whimpered silently. The assassin knelt over his tights to restrain his movements.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" the teal-haired young hissed at the raven above him. Sebastian wasn't supposed to try to kill him yet, not until he disposed of Claude!

The man smirked, and though Ciel could see only half of his face in the moonlight, it was somewhat scary, and he shivered. Sebastian's free hand slowly stared to unbutton Ciel's pyjama shirt. Exposing the boy's chest, he brushed his fingers over the smooth, pale skin; they stopped at the boy's ribs. "You won't scream for help, will you. The Guild leader is way too proud to do such a thing," the man's smirk got more visible.

Ciel looked at him, then his gaze flicked to the hand on his chest and back up again. Sebastian's forefinger circled the strange red tattoo. "Good job, Sherlock," the boy snarled with a huge amount of irony in his voice. "What will you do now? Kill me? I wonder who'll pay you for my death. Or will you go and give me to the police?" he chuckled mockingly, his lips curling up in a smirk, similar to that one on Sebastian's face. But the man above him let out a silent, dark laugh: "Yeah right, an assassin calling the cops on his _boss_? No..." he leaned closer, his eyes narrowed. "I will tell you something that will probably catch your interest." His face was getting closer and closer while he was whispering. "Ever since I came to the Spectre's house and saw him there practically naked, I couldn't stop thinking about it. His body is just so beautifully tender and slim, he seems so fragile and vulnerable, yet in fact he's the most dangerous vulture in Tokio... This predator that was feeding on everything he could, a tyrant that held the outlaws in his firm grip, and the genius that came up with all this deceiving and lies... and nobody had discovered him, until now." His lips brushed over Ciel's cheek, as he added, breathing at the flushed skin: "That day, I've decided that I'll fuck the brains out of the Spectre. Now, as I've found out the truth... It's making you even more attractive."

"A-are you s-serious?" Ciel managed to whisper. Sebastian looked at his face and grinned; he _loved _seeing the other so startled. It was like now, as Ciel was in his hands, helpless (and Sebastian made sure to check that particular fact _twice_), he had everything that he had ever wanted. It was not exactly true, but it was very close to the truth. "I've never been _more _serious," he answered and with that, he attached his mouth to Ciel's lips. It was a tender kiss, not even pushy or anything, and maybe that was the thing that made all the tensed Ciel's muscles slowly loosen.

Back then, when he said that he doesn't find his Shadow appealing, he lied. He lied for the sake of Haku, who had always been there as his support, no matter how shitty his life got. Haku loved him and Ciel knew it. But he just couldn't bring himself to make out with that boy (even Ciel, who was in fact younger than the young Japanese, considered Haku boyish). It just didn't seem right.

And with Sebastian... it felt totally wrong. He didn't want this, he wanted to push the other off of him and kick him in the stomach, to degrade him back to the lowest rank, to level 13, to never allow him seeing each other again. No, he didn't feel killing intent towards Sebastian. He just simply didn't want to get...

...ravished.


	6. The Flames

_**Chapter Five: The Flames**_

Ciel was watching the half-lit silhouette of the man above him, and as Sebastian was holding his tied arms pinned above his head in the pillows and was gazing down on him, it made the boy shiver. The assassin brought his only free hand to his mouth and used teeth to take off the black glove. His palm gently touched Ciel's chin, as he leaned in and kissed his prey softly on the lips. "I'll let you on a small secret," he whispered, breathing to the young's face.

Ciel opened his eyes. "A secret?"

"Well, I've found out yours, so it would be unfair if wouldn't tell you mine, right?" Sebastian chuckled. He let go of Ciel's hands and the boy immediately tried to take the strap off, but it was impossible without Sebastian's help. The man threw his other glove aside and slid his cold, big palms up Ciel's chest; he laid himself down on the boy, arms wrapping around the slender body under him. "You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do this," he whispered.

"What?" Ciel answered, stopping his effort to free his wrists. "You've found out the truth not too long ago!" He heard the man laugh silently and felt soft lips on his neck. "You are right," the assassin said quietly in a husky voice that sent chills down Ciel's spine with every word, "but I'm not talking about the Spectre. I'm talking about you."

_About me? _Ciel's breath hitched a bit, as he had no goddamn idea what exactly in the fuck was that supposed to mean, but there was a faint thought which suggested that he maybe might actually know it. Those gentle lips that he felt on his neck before have moved to his ear.

_"Ever since I saw you for the first time on TV..._

_I knew perfectly that I wanted you..._

_I'm not talking about the Spectre._

_I'm talking about you..._

_Please, be mine..._

_Only... mine."_

Sebastian stopped whispering and not waiting for the response, he bit the ear in front of him harshly. In fact, he didn't want to give the boy a chance to think it over, because if he would do that, he'd realise that it was practically a confession, and he in no way wanted that. Ciel yelped, and a big palm was immediately placed on his lips. "Shh. You don't want anybody to see you in this situation, right?" the raven murmured to the aching ear and trailed slow, gentle kisses down the young's jaw to get to his lips again; to accomplish that, he had to remove his hand though.

"You realise that if you don't kill me, I'll probably do that later to you, right?" Ciel whispered, dangerous gleam in his eyes. He was suddenly silenced by a rough kiss that was like forty-two times more forceful than all those so far; Sebastian made him open his mouth and then he slipped his warm, wet tongue inside to explore the boy's cavern. Ciel tried to struggle, to pull back, to turn his face away from the man, but the firm grasp on his jaw made him unable to do so. He closed his eyes again and tried to focus on breathing with his nose, which he managed to, but rather loudly. He felt the other hand on his clavicle, and it was slowly, painfully slowly moving lower. After what seemed like a whole millenium, the assassin broke the kiss. Ciel panted for oxygen, and was surprised to not hear any gasps from the man above him. Were his lungs made of diamond or something? Didn't he need air, too? The young felt his blood rush two opposite directions at the same time, and he didn't want the assassin to see either one of those places.

"You're blushing," Sebastian whispered with amusement. This boy in his hands was just adorable, even though he was nineteen already. The way how he was flushed, his chest rising and falling in an uneven motion, his fists were clenched and though the knot around his wrists had loosened a bit, he apparently hadn't notice. Turning his face from Sebastian, lips parted, and sweat already trickling down his forehead from his teal hair, although they have barely done anything... It was all so overwhelmingly cute and sweet. Sebastian could hardly believe that this vulnerable being is the Spectre, but that was just how it was.

"Back then, when I was asked to assassinate you, I felt nearly heartbroken, because if I said no, I would be either swept away by the Spectre or kicked out of the Guild, considering how important this task was... but if I said yes, I would have to fulfill it and kill you. But then I thought, hey, maybe this is a way to get closer to him at least, and so I accepted." Sebastian, as he was saying that, was brushing his lips down Ciel's chest. "You're probably thinking now that I'm totally stupid. I, in a way, really am. But, the Spectre had told us many times that feelings have nothing to do with our _work_. And I believed in his words, because he was... he _is_ a skilled killer and manipulator, businessman and deceiver. But look at us now," he chuckled and after that, he clung his lips to the skin just millimeters next to Ciel's nipple. Sucking and biting on that spot, he started his goal of marking the boy as his own. Ciel pushed his head down to the pillow, biting his own lip to stay quiet.

Sebastian's mouth had moved to a spot like four or five inches lower, doing the same as before. Bruise after bruise started to form on Ciel's chest and stomach. When Sebastian's lips passed the bellybutton, the assassin swiftly grabbed the boy's hips and lifted him, tugging his pants down. The young whimpered; he was of course hard by then, and the fact that Sebastian saw him in that state just added more to his arousal... and embarrassment. He opened his mouth and a shaky sigh escaped them as he licked his lips nervously.

"Oh, look how hard your cock is," Sebastian whispered with satisfaction, and grinned when he saw the other shiver. "Like dirty talk, huh?" he added mockingly, before blowing on the tip of the erected organ, licking the pre-cum. "N-No..." Ciel muttered when he felt the tongue slowly circling the head of his member. The assassin stopped and quickly moved up to Ciel's face. "No?" he hissed. "Oh come on now, you don't actually believe that, do you." With that, he smashed their lips together while one of his hands found its way to the young's crotch. Ciel moaned into the elder's mouth; he tasted himself on this man's tongue and lips, he felt cold, nimble fingers playing with his dick, and what was the worst, he didn't actually want it to stop, though he would never admit it. It was exciting and thrilling to be in the bed with this assassin.

The hand down there was getting faster and faster, and Ciel felt like now it has to come any second; he gave up all the remnants of fighting and as his wrists slipped free, he clutched the other's shoulder, waiting for... "Ah no, you don't," he heard a whisper and those fingers that were pleasing him up until that moment quickly moved down to wrap around the base of Ciel's cock, squeezing there strongly. The young felt a sharp sting of pain as his release was restricted. Sebastian waited until he was sure that the danger was gone, then he slowly moved his hand up again, coating his fingers in Ciel's pre-come. "Say 'aah'," he whispered, and before Ciel could react, Sebastian forced his mouth open and stuck his fingers in.

It was humiliating. On a whole new level.

He couldn't move with Sebastian's body pressed against his, he couldn't do anything about being aroused nor he could do anything about the long digits in his mouth. And suddenly, a strange thought appeared on his mind as the assassin moved his fingers deeper, as if to test Ciel's gag reflex. Ciel had suddenly realised that he actually doesn't mind being dominated like this. Of course, dominating and manipulating others was good, but in this situation, he somehow knew that he would prefer to have some stong arms to cuddle in, and didn't mind the dominance when it came to it.

Ew. What the hell was that?

Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Ciel's mouth and pressed his lips there instead. Ciel closed his eyes, when suddenly, he felt his legs being forced apart. _Wha-? NO! _he thought, but he couldn't do much. His body began to tremble.

Wait a minute. As Sebastian was pressing himself that close to him, he could feel the man's hard... long... big... hot... thing. Against his upper thigh. He grunted into the other's mouth, forcing that thought out of his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to shove my dick up your sweet ass, though I don't want anything in the world more than your heat around me. But... I want you to long for me. For my touch. And believe me that I'll make you beg for my cock one day," Sebastian whispered, clutching the boy's hair and pulling Ciel's head back to the bed.

Ciel frowned at those words and clenched his teeth, shooting a murderous glare at the man. _Damn him! I'm well-trained, but not as strong as he is and so I can't get myself free from his grip. _But then, an idea appeared, and Ciel clung to it like to a life buoy. He is well-trained. He can control his body much better than Sebastian might think. If the assassin wanted Ciel to come just from jerking off, then all Ciel had to do was to just take the control over his senses. He _won't _cum just to please this perverted idiot. He closed his eyes and focused, and though he felt a finger enter him, now he was in the charge of his emotions. No, Sebastian won't be able to make him cum tonight.

The assassin made a disappointed face when he noticed that Ciel's member was softening and his arousal fading. It was clear to him that the boy had done something to himself so that the assassin wouldn't do the unwanted to him, but Sebastian had no idea what did Ciel do. He always thought that he's educated about bodily functions like nobody else, as he had to because of his 'job'. But as far as he knew, there just were some particular things that nobody could control... right?

But why then it seemed like he was totally wrong?

"Damn it, this is unfair," he mumbled, looking at the passive boy's face under him. "You were supposed to melt in my hands, not to play a dead rat." With a sigh, he kissed Ciel on the neck and unmoving lips, then he got up. "I'm leaving," he said, grabbing his gloves. "But I have the feeling that you won't kill me anyway, _Ciel_."

The boy didn't respond, and the man was not even expecting any response. He left the same way he arrived, leaving Ciel there.

The young director of Funtom, the Spectre and Ciel Phantomhive slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that the assassin was gone. A silent sigh of relief escaped his pallid lips, and he tried to sit up, but he couldn't. It had been quite a time since he used this technique, and it was not supposed to be used only to save somebody's own stupid pride and ego. The effects of it would last six hours at max, but it was reckless to do it. This was some serious shit, and he felt like a total idiot for that he used this particular one. There were at least two more similar techniques with like six times less deadly effect but this one was the fastest and was supposed to be used on _others_ to keep them still and motionless. To think that he was actually this dumb, arrrrgh! If he could move at that moment, he would punch himself in the fucking face for that.

But that Sebastian guy _was _an interesting person, Ciel simply had to admit that. And what was the most funny thing, he said he wanted to own Ciel. Ha, as if! If Ciel wouldn't be immobile at that moment, he would burst into laughter. He was no doll or a man-whore to be _owned_. And, until he med the assassin in person, he was sure he ain't interested in men, but this one had some unusual kind of spark, an inner fire that the boy had never seen before. It was alluring and intoxicating, and if he let himself moments ago get swept away, Sebastian would get what he wanted - Ciel's lust for him. It would grow and soon become unbearable, and Ciel would have to let Sebastian to...

Not that Ciel would mind, actually. But it was just wrong to give in so easily.


	7. The Sadness

**Warning: Double character death. One of them I really want to die, the other I do not. But it turned out like this. Also, this chapter is gonna be a bit chaotic. Sorry. And yeees, I'm skipping the smut on purpose, because I feel like I'm repeating myself, so I'm gonna give you a break.  
**

**Guess what I was listening to this time? Punk. Several bands. Green Day, Linkin Park and some that nobody of you would know.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: The Sadness_**

Imagine this scene. Two men, one younger and one older, are sitting at a table in a dim-lit room, staring at each other. The young one has his feet on a table, a disapproving expression in his light blue eyes. His beige suit is expensive and is perfectly matching the image of a rich businessman, as well as the luxurious interior of the room. His blonde hair is decently ruffled, his body seems vulnerable, but his facial features are not expressing any fragility at all. Though he has quite good looks, there's something unpleasant, poisonous about him. "So, what exactly do you want?" he asks, and there's irritation in his voice.

The other man smirks; his golden orbs, hidden behind glasses, are not showing even a single one of his thoughts or emotions. His black suit is also quite expensive, but not as much as the blonde's. He is like a vulture, no, like a spider, the way he watches his surroundings, the way he sits, the way he narrows his eyes every time when somebody talks to him. His hair is dark, and though also purposely ruffled, it is giving him somewhat elegant appearance. When he leans forward, he winces; his shoulder obviously hurts more than he is willing to express. "I want you to pay me beforehand," he answers.

That's exactly what just happened. Alois decided to hear Claude out, because the former member of the Guild wanted to talk with him somewhere in private. And suddenly, he asked Alois this out of the blue. "Why?" Alois wanted to know.

"Because though I'm sure I can kill - I mean, I can do the _job_, but I'm not sure if I can make it... alive. I might not survive this task."

"Is that so?" the blonde hissed. It seemed like he didn't care in the slightest about Claude's possible death, and in fact, he really couldn't care less. In his opinion, it would be best if Claude were suicidal.

"Apparently, he hired somebody to protect him. The last time I tried, I ended up injured. An arrow to the shoulder. It's risky, Mr. Trancy. I want my payment before I cross the river Styx."

Alois tilted his head a bit to the side. "How much? We haven't agreed on the price yet."

Claude got up with the creepiest smile that had Alois ever seen. "I'm sure you are aware of what I want," he said quietly, as he leaned down to the young's face. His fingers ran over the smooth skin of Trancy's jaw, grabbing his chin and tilting his head upwards so that their lips brushed together. "It's stupid to have sex with a guy to eventually get the woman that I want," Alois whispered. "There's no other way to make me fulfill our deal," Claude answered with a sly smile and kissed the young softly. The blonde grinned. "You are a fucking disgusting pervert," he whispered, the grin never leaving his face, when the raven-haired man's hand touched him in his nether regions. Claude nodded and copied the grin. "I might be."

* * *

"Shadow. Come closer, I don't want to yell at you." The Spectre's voice was clam, indifferent and soft; nobody would search for a killer behind this tone.

"You asked me to stop by, your Lordship. I am awaiting your orders." Sebastian stepped closer to the sofa the Spectre was sitting on, and bowed his head down.

"This will probably sound strange, but I need you to kidnap Elizabeth Phantomhive and bring her here. Her brother wishes to protect her from Alois Trancy, and is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve this goal. Dealing with it will be a bit troublesome, but we can manage. Also, you will have a reliable help." The Spectre crossed his legs, and his only visible eye, this time red, narrowed a bit.

"Help?"

"Yes. There are two of our people living at his house - Bardroy and Mey Rin. Also, she is dating Finny, if you know that guy. I didn't promote those three on purpose, so that they wouldn't drag too much attention. Your real level is at least two, their is most likely four or higher. You will have to coöperate with them in order to get her here, though you are superior to them. Oh, but Finnian is not aware of it, so do not drag him into this yet."

"I believe you are fully aware of all risks, so I will follow your order," Sebastian nodded with a smile. Then, he took another step and bowed down, face-to-face with his leader. Breathing on his lips, he whispered: "But I have not forgotten. One day, you will let me under your skin, _my Lord._" Then he straightened up and stepped back. "I believe that's all you wanted me to do?"

"You are dismissed," the Spectre answered indifferently, giving him a nonchalant gesture of hand. When the door clicked, he froze and waited fo a few seconds, then he quickly took off the mask and eyepatch he had on his face. "Haku," he whispered. The pet, who was there all the time, watching the whole scene in silence, stepped closer. "Your Lordship," he kneeled down on the ground in front of the man whom he adored. The Spectre reached down to his touch Haku's face. The young Japanese looked up and their eyes met; the pet gulped and blush started to spread on his cheeks. He grabbed the hand that was brushing over his cheek, and buried his face into the Spectre's palm. "What is it?" Ciel asked softly. He knew what was up; He was well aware of what was Haku gonna say, but he let him say it despite that.

"I love you," Haku muttered. The Spectre buried his face in his hand. He was feeling really horrible - to mess with Haku's feelings like that! "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I'm really, really sorry..." He closed his eyes, as he didn't want to look at his pet. Haku gave him a sad smile. "It's fine." His eyes went down the Spectre's body and stopped at the place where Ciel's legs were crossed. "I have already realised that you won't get like this because of me. But, let me help you with that." As he was speaking, one of his hands ran up Ciel's thigh to stop only a few centimeters from Ciel's groin. The Spectre looked at his pet with worry: "Are you sure?"

"I was never more sure than I am now," Haku answered. His Lordship bowed his head down, muttering "I'm sorry" again before kissing Haku on the lips. Then, he pulled away, uncrossed his legs and whispered: "Haku... I'm going to need your mouth." Haku gave him a smile and obeyed, unzipping his pants and gently palming the erection that Sebastian caused. When he slipped Ciel's cock free, the master inhaled sharply. Haku glanced up, half expecting Ciel to close his eyes. But those orbs, one bright red, the other navy blue, were watching him. Though there was a lot of sadness and regret written in them, he didn't turn his face away from his pet.

"You're not going to imagine him while I'm doing this?" Haku asked, much to the Spectre's surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm doing this with _you, _not with _him_ now. And moreover," he gently ran his hand through Haku's short black hair, "it's not like the fact it's you is turning me off, you know." Haku blushed madly and closed his eyes, carefully lowering his head down to his master's crotch.

* * *

"I'm not worthy of loving, Haku," the Spectre whispered, gently wrapping his arm of the pet's naked torso. After Haku gave him head, he was so hard that Ciel decided to help him with that, and jerked him off, though there were some minor protests from Haku's side at first. Now, they were on the couch with their pants on, next to each other, Haku flushed like never before, and Ciel maybe a little as well. Their breathing was not uneven anymore, and they've calmed down, but Ciel didn't have the heart to push the pet, who was nuzzling to his chest, away.

"Please, don't say that," Haku muttered. "It's not true."

"Silly. You don't know anything about my past; the only thing that you know is a tiny bit of my present." The Spectre let out a deep, heavy sigh; now, as he was feeling guilty, his past yelled at him louder and more persistently than before. Over time, he managed to shut it down, to lock it in the back pf his mind, but sometimes, it just appeared again. Like now, for example. "Haku," he said quietly, "I've noticed that you've stared at this tattoo with interest several times. Do you want to know about it?"

"If it's uncomfortable for you, then rather not, your Lordship." The pet gave Ciel the most devoted and loving expression that Ciel has ever seen in his life. "You are making a hurt face, your Lordship. It makes me sad to see you like that."

"I think you should know... this is a clan tattoo. Ever heard of the Doomsday Clan? No, I know. That's how good they were. A clan of assassins so skilled that they have never been discovered, and there were never any survivors to talk about them. The way to get their services, as well as their location, was top-secret. Only a few were allowed - and could afford - to talk with their messengers. One of these messengers was my father. The clan people raised me and trained me all together, though. I was their biggest hope to become the clan's leader, because I was led to killing and fighting ever since I could walk. That's also why I am this small - my body was not able to grow as it should. I was given this tattoo when I was eight, that's how they marked me - I had no option but to go with it, though at that time I had no idea what I was trapped in. Then, one day, my dad was killed when he came back from a mission. My mother, who had nothing to do with the clan and didn't even know about its existence, died as well - she was poisoned by the clan. I only managed to save my little cute sister from death; the clan members didn't hold a funeral for my parents, not even for my dad, he ended up in a sewer like a dead rat... And when she, my sister, was temporarily safe, I went on killing spree, since killing was the only thing I was good at. It was a massacre, and I know well that nobody survived - just one. The leader of the Guild, old man Tanaka. On the outside, he was a kind, a bit senile idiot. In reality, he was just as deadly as anybody else from the Doomsday Clan. And... he was my grandfather." Ciel sighed and clutched Haku's shoulder unknowingly, then he continued: "I knew that I had to kill him as well; especially because my parents' death was his doing. And, the only thing he told me when dying in my arms was... '_We've raised you well.' _He really knew the deadliest spots, I tell you. At that moment, I realised that I had to face the consequences for everybody's death. So, I became the leader of this rotten Guild in his stead. Once covered in sins, always covered in sins."

Haku didn't say anything, only grabbed the Spectre's hand in soothing gesture. "That doesn't make you unworthy of loving," he whispered after a while. Ciel snorted. "Hah. I'm a mass-murderer. Don't you get it? Over two hundred people died by these hands, and some of them were blood-related to me."

"And I'm a member of an organization that rules the Tokio underworld and in a blind one-sided love with the leader, who is always kind to me, and no matter what he says about being a villain, I still love him." Haku was not facing his master when saying this, he was pressing his face to Ciel's ribs and muttering those words timidly. The Spectre smiled and gave the young Japanese in his arms a pat on the back. "You forgot 'foolish' after 'blind', Haku." The pet chuckled and closed his eyes. As Ciel was watching him, knowing that the young in his arms will soon fall asleep, it calmed him down a bit - that somebody trusts him this much. He closed his eyes too, allowing himself to get carried away by slumber.

The thing that woke him up was somebody's feet that were not making any sound at all - he, as the master of assassins, was trained to sense the sounds that couldn't be heard. He opened his eyes, and at that moment, Haku freed himself from Ciel's embrace and jumped forward. Blood dripped on Ciel's naked torso, but he didn't notice. With eyes widened, he was watching the blade that was sticking out of the middle of his pet's back, the blood that was dripping down on the carpet, and the dark dressed man that was standing there. "This is troublesome," the intruder murmured and tried to free his weapon, but Haku's hands were holding it strongly so that it couldn't be pulled out. The pet looked at the Spectre, who was standing there in shock, and gave him a sad smile without any sign of ache: "Don't make such pained face, your Lordship. Now, I'm finally happy..." He closed his eyes, his head fell back, limp, but his hands were holding the deadly weapon strongly, even in death. The touching image was destroyed by the man, who snapped: "Let go, you fucker," and tried to shake the dead boy down. Ciel's hands and legs were trembling, but he ignored it and hissed: "Claude, you bastard."

Claude Faustus smiled at him. "Hello, leader. I had no idea you were the person I was supposed to kill. That, however, doesn't change the fact that I want to chop you into tiny pieces." He was watching the Guild leader, who slowly regained his composure. "Also," he added before letting go of the hilt of the dagger, "I would be quite dumb to not bring more weapons with me. And you are not armed." Ciel mentally swore, because that dipshit of a bastard was right. He had no weapons, and he couldn't afford a close-range combat without anything sharp in his hands. He was quick, but his speed was the only thing that he could use at the moment.

_Splotch._

Ciel twitched again, when he saw pretty much the same view at before - a blade sticking out of somebody's torso. Claude's blood mixed with Haku's on the floor, and Sebastian pulled the sword (yup, he really had a sword) out. "Are you okay?" he asked with obvious concern, but Ciel was staring at Haku's dead body, fists clenched. "You were late," he muttered, and then he added: "And I was a fool." He stopped digging his fingernails into the flesh of his palms, and grabbed a microphone, switching it on. "I need two people here. Immediately," he said into the mic. His voice was not shaking and was calm and indifferent. When he pressed the ON/OFF button again, his blue eyes darkened and he stepped to Claude, who was still alive, now choking on his own blood. "I'm so sad that I can't prolong your suffering, Claude," he said softly. "You will die too soon to my liking." Then, the Spectre gave the man on the ground a grin and stomped on his throat.

The door opened, and two pets have entered the room. Sebastian noticed that one of them was that woman whom he saw the first time he visited the Spectre. She, after seeing all the blood, turned green and ran away, her palm pressed on her mouth in a desperate attempt to not puke. The second pet was also a girl, but she didn't seem to be scared or disgusted; she bowed her head towards Ciel. "Your Lordship?"

"Get somebody to clean this mess up. We won't hold a funeral, but I want Haku to be buried properly, and I want to know where his grave is. As for this bastard, let him die in the sewers. And I am going to the back rooms now."

"Certainly, your Lordship," she said. The Spectre turned around and disappeared in the hallway; Sebastian, after giving it a quick thought, followed him as fast as he could. Ciel, of course, noticed the assassin walking behind him, but he ignored it. Once he reached the room that he wanted, he slammed the door in Sebastian's face vehemently, showing him that he wants him to just fuck off and leave him alone. The man stood there, thinking of what should he do now; he was about to leave, when suddenly, he heard a silent sound from behind the door. It was almost inaudible, but he was sure about what exactly it was, he's heard it sometime before. Though he knew his life was in danger when he did that, he opened the door silently to look inside. Ciel was sitting there, on the armchair, of course facing the door out of instinct, his cheeks ablaze, fists clenched, and tear after tear running from his eyes. He was desperately trying to be silent, and thanks to the extent to which he managed to muffle his sobs, Sebastian realized that this boy probably never cried out loud; he was obviously fucking _practising _staying silent while crying. The man felt a sudden urge to hug the boy (because that was all that Ciel was at the moment, fragile and desperate, about to break down completely, simply just a boy), but he resisted it, he held himself back. If he somehow misjudged the situation, he would probably die - the Spectre had a gun in his lap.

"Wh... what are you sta... staring at," Ciel mumbled silently between gasps. Sebastian laid down his weapons to make the Spectre feel safer, and kneeled in front of the boy, palms on Ciel's knees. "It's okay to cry, Ciel," he said softly. Ciel gave him a glare because Sebastian called him his name, but then he gave in, falling in Sebastian's arms, face burying in the man's shoulder. The gun fell on the ground, unnoticed. His weeping didn't get any louder, but he threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and clutched his hair with one hand, the cloth of the coat with the other, and squeezed the assassin as strongly as he could. It was his first time to cry in front of somebody. Sebastian returned the embrace, smiling sadly. One of his hands gently stroked Ciel's teal hair. _Though it is surprising, i__t seems like the Spectre has also a human side. _"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be here for you whenever you want."

Ciel pulled back and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Tomorrow, you will kidnap Lizzy and bring her here. I want Alois to lose every trace of her; he won't get my sister."

"As you wish. Just tell me the time when you want this to be carried out," Sebastian answered, wiping off Ciel's tears with his thumb.

"Mey Rin will contact you, no worries," Ciel whispered. Then, he almost inaudibly added: "Listen, I think I need to sleep. Would you mind to leave me alone now?"

Sebastian's reassuring smile turned into a small frown. "Of course I would mind," he retorted. "There's no way I would leave you alone when you're in this state." He lifted the boy and carried him to the couch. "If you want to sleep, let me stand guard."

"Fine. Just don't try anything funny," Ciel mumbled. Sebastian gave him an aggrieved expression: "I might be a self-centered jerk, but I am not _that _of an asshole. Good night, my Lord," he said, gently caressing the young's hair once more.

"G'night. Wake me at four, I need to get back home before Lizzy wakes up."

"Certainly," Sebastian answered and went to turn the light off, then he stood himself two steps from the Spectre's couch, and froze, like a stone statue guardian, to wait for the morning.


	8. The Necessities

**Yep, sorry, took a while to update. Hope you'll like it. Sorry for it's so short.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: The Necessities**_

It was exactly 3:28 in the morning when Sebastian checked his phone for time again. He was somewhat irritated - not because he was guarding the sleeping young, no. He was angry because all the time he could hardly force all the dirty thoughts he was having out of his damn brain. Not only he had the Spectre - or Ciel, who the hell cares about the minor details - practically right under his nose; the boy obviously decided that Sebastian can be trusted, otherwise he wouldn't fall asleep like that in front of an assassin. He might be self-centered, but he was in no way dumb. And, of course, Sebastian wouldn't try even the smallest thing to hurt the boy (do love bites and hickeys count? Because that was sure something he'd _love _to do); he was willing to put his life on the line to keep Ciel safe. Now he understood how exactly was Ciel controlling the Guild - not just because he could kill almost anybody, but also because everybody had this strange need to be _loyal _to him. He awoke within Sebastian something that nobody else had done so far: the urge to follow and protect. In the assassin's eyes, the Spectre, however deadly and dangerous he was, that was only the outside. Under this hard, impenetrable, bulletproof surface, there was a fragile, beautiful being that needed to be cared for (and if possible, locked somewhere safe from the outside world and only for Sebastian to see, feel and touch).

No, he couldn't resist anymore. Mainly because he was thinking about the teal-haired boy all day and night, whole week straight, and also because Ciel let his guard down and basically gave himself at Sebastian's mercy. The assassin quietly walked over to the bed; not like he was afraid of waking up the young, after all, he'd still have to get up in less than thirty minutes, but because he wanted to give him a nicer awakening than by his stomping around. His palms, for some reason, started sweating, and he also felt some droplets of sweat on his back; he had no idea what was he getting nervous for. Hell, what for? He did something of this kind to the boy not too long ago, so why in the world were his hands shaking?

The moment Sebastian's fingertip touched lightly the cheek of the young, Ciel's arm shot up, right into Sebastian's face. "Oh what, it's you," he said when he opened his eyes, but he left his hand right where it had landed seconds ago. "Is it time already?" Sebastian would love to answer, but because of the Spectre's hand, his words wouldn't be clearly audible; he licked the inside of Ciel's palm and quickly grabbed the young's wrist when the hand jerked back. "Not yet, your Lordship," he said quietly, kissing the boy's hand, then licking one of Ciel's fingers. "You still have about a half an hour." Ciel's brow twitched in irritation, and he tried to punch the man with his free hand, but that was also caught in the iron grip of Sebastian's. "Why did you wake me up, then?" the Guild leader demanded an answer, and his voice at that moment was the voice of an emperor, almost impossible to disobey. _Almost_, because Sebastian was clearly a revolutionary. "Because I can't take it anymore," he answered, moved Ciel's wrists into one of his hands, while with the other he grabbed his belt, tying the boy's forearms together. "I'm sorry, leader, I don't want you to kill me yet," he whispered softly, and pushing the immobilized limbs above Ciel's head, he leaned down to kiss his Lordship. Ciel gasped for breath a few moments when their lips separated. "I fucking hate you," he hissed at the man; it wasn't exactly true, but he hoped that it will make Sebastian stop. The assassin paused for a moment, and it really seemed like he'll let o of the young, but in the end, he shook his head. "I'm glad," he whispered into Ciel's ear. The young did not understand a thing about that, though. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to ignore that Sebastian's right hand was now roaming under his shirt that he wore before going to sleep.

The man chuckled bitterly and kissed Ciel again, softly, gently. He noticed that Ciel stopped resisting and started responding instead, though those responses were rather subconscious. He was not tensed like back then, and though he obviously didn't want to do anything now because of Haku's death, he seemed to be more willing, since there was nobody else in love with him than Sebastian, and he didn't have to care about hurting anyone anymore. Way, way more willing. "Let me explain," the man murmured against Ciel's lips, never breaking the touch, "hate and love are the two sides of one coin. Plus, both of them are attractive forces; if you were be disgusted by me, that would be worse. Disgust from your side is something that I fear. All I need to do is," he added, pulling a little back and staring deep into the Spectre's orbs, "make you flip the coin. Will you turn it over for me?" He didn't wait for an answer though, and letting go of Ciel's arms, he rolled the young's shirt up and licked his way down the bare chest, searching for all the sensitive spots before moving lower again. He allowed himself a small smirk when Ciel lifted his hips a little, making it easier for the raven to pull his pants down to his thighs. Wasting no time, the man grabbed the boy's hips with his cold hands, making the younger of the two shiver, and slowly licked the side of the young's member. He wanted to do this to Ciel, wanted to taste him once again. Not that he would be so eager for giving head - wait a sec, scratch that, of course he was. He desired to hear Ciel's voice when the Spectre moaned in delight, and if it meant that he'd have to give him a blowjob, then let that the hell happen.

Ciel screwed his eyes shut and trembled, as a timid moan escaped his lips when Sebastian engulfed the organ completely. It was clear that the assassin didn't lie about not being able to hold back, he acted like he wanted to devour it whole. It was not like back then, it was more thrilling and this time, when there was nobody to hear it who Ciel would care for, he didn't hold his voice back at all. "Ah!" he threw his head back when Sebastian, experimenting a bit, bit down on the head of his Lordship's cock. "You..! Hn..." Ciel wanted to scold the assassin, he really did, but somehow, he couldn't do so, pleasure started to overflow his senses and the need to tell the assassin how much of a fucktard he is was swept away by the need of an orgasm. The young craved it, and the fact that Sebastian was postponing it was driving him crazy. "Would you..!" he gasped again, his fists clenching helplessly as he fought the urge to kick the man away to at least punish him somehow for playing with his leader... "Let me..!" he decided to finish that sentence no matter what. "Cum already..!" he said eventually, and it were not even proper words anymore, only a mere breath, just a stutter, nothing more.

And Sebastian obeyed, not even wincing when the cum was shot down his throat. He swallowed it, despite it being a little bitter, then he licked the area clean and crawled up to Ciel's face, kissing the male underneath him. After that he reached out to untie Ciel's hands, but once he touched the belt, he froze. Suddenly, he turned indecisive - if Ciel wanted to kill him because of what he'd done, he could do so once his hands were free. Quite easily, without a doubt. He looked down at the young, who was expecting him to take that goddamn belt back, and decided to take that risk, though his fingers were imperceptibly shivering while undoing the belt. Once the Spectre's arms were free, he wrapped them around Sebastian's neck in a death grip.

The assassin found himself being pulled down into an embrace. He smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around the youn's torso.

"Consider this an honor," the Spectre murmured. "You are the only one who can hug me, if not counting my sister." He was quiet for a while, only letting himself met into that strong embrace of Sebastian's. "Why is everybody dying?" he asked suddenly. "No matter how hard I try to protect them, they die like flies and I can't do a thing."

"Are you worried about Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"I'll think of something. But, your Lordship... it would the best for you to stay away from those you hold dear. Thhat's probably the safest solution."

"Yeah, I know," Ciel nodded and sat up, shoving Sebastian to the ground. "Let's go, we have to leave."


	9. The Betrayal

**So since the last one was very short, I'm gonna fix it up with this one a bit.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: The Betrayal**_

Sebastian was watching the young, who was fixing his pants, and subconsciously licked his lips. The leader sure was someone to look at, no matter what he was doing at the moment.

Quickly, the assassin got up and sat on the couch, then he reached out and grabbed the Spectre's waist, dragging the young to his lap. "Hey! What are you-" Ciel started as all his muscles tensed at the abrupt action, but then he slowly eased them, as the Shadow was hugging him. Sebastian nuzzled his nose to Ciel's neck, and his hands pressed the boy's hips against his own to feel the erection that was he sporting. "You know, your Lordship... I still insist on that I'll fuck you senseless one day."

The young chuckled and got up. "Maybe in your dreams." Turning his back to the assassin, he said: "Do you think you will be able to carry out the task today, before I'll have to go to the work?"

"Certainly," the man answered, and when the boy nodded and slowly walked out of the room, the assassin's crimson eyes narrowed and he scratched his palm, as something unpleasant appeared on his mind.

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes. She was in a room she had never seen before, and it would look more like a basement than anything else if there was not such luxurious interior. But windows were missing and there was only one door in the wall, so the luxury seemed rather unwelcoming and cold. She didn't even have to get up to know that she was probably locked in there. Someone put her on a bed that was more expensive and more comfortable than that one in her own room at home, and covered her with a blanket to keep her was sure that this room was never in their house, and also, the smell was different. Not bad or unpleasant, just different. Also, there was no note or anything, and all she had were her pyjamas that she wore before going to bed, so she came to a conclusion that she was kidnapped, and it didn't even surprise her when this thought appeared on her mind; after all, this town had always been dangerous. She didn't panic over it yet, though. It was obvious that their kidnappers do not want her to suffer or hurt her, otherwise they wouldn't put her into a room. She had even clock on the wall, and saw that it was past eight in the morning(it was unlikely for her to sleep for a whole day straight) - that meant she should be at school now. She got up and tried to open the door, but she was right in her prediction; it was locked, and it didn't look like it could be opened from the inside without a crowbar - there was no keyhole. In that case she simply had to wait - she was sure that somebody will come eventually and explain her situation to her. When she sat on the bed again, a first worry came: Ciel. She had completely forgotten about him in the first moments due to the shock she was at, but once he appeared on her mind, it made her sad. She knew how overprotective he was; he was probably freaking out right now, or calling the police, or both. The another thought she had was about Finny, and that made her even sadder.

The door opened and somebody from the outside shoved in a fragile girl in a maid outfit; she bowed down so deep that she nearly hit her knees with her head. That unknown person out there locked the door again, leaving those two alone. "P-Pleased to meet you," the girl stuttered; she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I'll be your company and servant for today."

Lizzy was a bit surprised - this maid seemed to be more afraid of her than Lizzy feared the situation she was in. "Hello, my name is Lizzy. What's your name?" The girl twitched, but then she took a few steps closer, answering: "I know your name, Miss. I am Yuki, but I am nobody important, you don't have to remember me. I'm really only supposed to keep you company today, so that you won't be lonely. Master can't see you, he's busy, so here I am. You can ask of me anything, and if it is possible for me, I'll do so."

"Okay, so, could you explain my situation to me, Yuki? And maybe, who's this Master you've mentioned?" Lizzy gave her a smile.

"I mustn't tell you who Master is, I'm not allowed to. And I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't know almost anything about the reason why you're here." The Japanese maid was speaking quietly and timidly, but she was speaking in a well-learned English.

Suddenly, the door opened again. There was a tall man in black standing there, he had mask on and though he was dressed so that ton a tiny bit of his skin could be seen, under his clothes there were noticeable outlines of muscles. This guy was a different category from the maid - dangerous, scary, deadly. "Yuki, get out."

"But Master said..." the maid started, but he interrupted her with a growl: "Don't make me repeat myself. See this?" he tapped on his shoulder. There were some oddly shaped marks on the cloth that Lizzy had never seen before, but obviously, they had some big meaning, because once the servant saw them, she fell to her knees, squeaking "I'm sorry! I didn't notice..." Her shoulders were shaking, and it seemed like she just made the biggest mistake of her life - what did she do, though? Lizzy didn't understand, and because she got the feeling that it happened because of her, she interfered: "She didn't do anything bad, right? So what? She didn't notice. That can happen to pretty much anybody." The man's look turned from the maid to her, and suddenly, Lizzy felt cold sweat on her back. This guy was really, really scary. "Not in this place; but with as low rank as hers, what am I surprised for, seriously? Though she is a pet." he answered, then he added: "Oh, and for your information, if you try to affect my actions in any way, I am allowed to punish you, even if his Lordship said that you are to not be harmed. There are many ways to punish without damaging the body or mind." Suddenly, he looked at the girl on the ground and snapped: "I told you to get out, didn't I!" She got up and ran away quickly, slamming the door behind herself as she was in a real hurry. "And do not peek, or I'll dissect you!" he exclaimed. When he turned his face back to Lizzy, there was a smile echoing in his voice, though it couldn't be seen under the mask: "I'm supposed to tell you why are you here and what are the rules that you must follow. You'd better listen properly."

She nodded, waiting for him to start. "You were brought here by me and a few... friends. We drugged you when you slept, otherwise you would wake up... Back to topic, this is for your safety, though it surely doesn't look like that to you. We've already informed your brother and I'm sure that he'll do his best to get you out of here unharmed. If you'll behave like a good girl, you'll have anything you ask, aside from freedom. And Disney movies, but I hope you're really not that type of girl. Oh and, you are not allowed to see any of the leaders, including his Lordship. He decided that he needn't to see you, so you won't meet him." The man pulled a small remote control out of his pocket and pointed it at the door; the locks clicked. "That stupid girl didn't even lock. Useless. Well, and another thing." Suddenly, he quickly sat down next to her and grabbed her head; leaning to her ear, he whispered: "I can help you out of here. Do you _want_ me to help you?"

Lizzy stared at him for a while, noticing under his mask that his orbs are an odd reddish color, and she nodded slowly. "But how can I be sure that I can trust you?" she asked. He looked at her thoughtfully, then he whispered again: "I'm your brother's close friend. I even know of his sexual orientation - he's bi. You thought that he's never told anyone but you, am I right? Well, he told me too." Again, she nodded, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Though she was not very happy with that Ciel was bisexual, she somehow accepted that - after all, she really loved her brother. This evidence was enough for her. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "You'll have to wait 'til noon - nobody is in here around that time. I'm going to use a blindfold, though - you mustn't know where this place is or how does it look outside of this room. If you are okay with that, then I'll help you... but you'll have to put up with my presence for an uncertain amount of time, because we're leaving the town."

"Why?"

"Again, as I said, for your safety. His Lordship has a... different opinion of safety, and I'm doing this against his will. I'll let your brother know as soon as possible, though."

"Okay," she nodded for the third time, then she tugged at the cloth of her shirt. "But I can't walk around in pyjamas."

"I'll have Yuki bring you something. Do you want her to be here until noon? You can say her that you wanna eat your lunch alone or something then..." he said as he stood up. Lizzy shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't really care, and he didn't even answer and used the remote control to unlock the door again, so that he could leave. At the door, he looked back at her. "Oh and by the way, my name is Sebastian."

* * *

In a few hours, they were sitting in a car, driving down the highway, sitting in absolute silence. Sebastian, of course, didn't have his mask on by now. Lizzy didn't know what to say, and he didn't want to talk; his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to worry about something really important. The moment Lizzy wanted to ask him what's wrong, the phone rang. Sebastian looked at the screen to see who's calling, and swore. "Damn it. That was fast."

Pressing the green button, he put the phone to his ear. "Yes, your Lordship?" he said, but then he had to put the phone a few centimeters away from his head again, when the Spectre yelled loudly: _"Sebastian! You** filthy traitor**! What do you think you're doing! Where is she?"_

"Oh, don't worry, my Lord, she is the safest she can be."

_"Don't give me that crap! I'm asking you where she is! Don't you fucking realise how important she is?"_

"Of course I do. That's why I'm taking her away," the assassin replied calmly, as if he didn't care about the other's anger at all.

_"I'm going to kill you,"_ the Spectre growled. Sebastian only thanked God or some other similar divine power that the young's voice was changed a lot due to the phone, and Lizzy couldn't tell that it was in fact her brother calling. "I know," he answered silently, then he continued: "Just... let me assure you: she'll be safer than you think, because... I'm going to keep her safe from _you_. For our sake." There was a short pause at the other end of the line, then the Spectre said: _"And whose sake might you be talking about?" _Sebastian smirked darkly, then he quietly responded, his voice calm and indifferent: "Try to guess, your Lordship. Try to guess." And before the Guild leader could react in any way, the assassin ended the call. Throwing the phone on the seats in the back, he gritted his teeth, and when both of his hands grabbed the steering wheel again, they clutched it so strongly that their knuckles turned white.

"What was all that about?" Lizzy asked, getting a bit irritated because though all this fuss was obviously made over her, she still had no clue what was happening. The man, however, didn't want to answer her, because... just because. It would be damn hard to explain, and he didn't really feel like letting her know about the fact that the Spectre = Ciel. "I'm going to drop you off at my sister's place," he said instead. "She's going to take care of you, just don't make her upset, she is so kind that it's kind of hard to deal with her at times."

He left the highway and it didn't take him long to drive through some streets to stop at a huge house. "You wait here," he said and left the car, locking it as he was walking. When the doorbell rang, he sighed. Almost instantly, the door opened and he went inside; Lizzy didn't see what happened, but in a few moments, he was back and opened the car for her. "Come, she'll welcome you."

"Can I say something about all this?" Lizzy said, but Sebastian shook his head. "All your opinions are preventively declined," he said darkly and pointed at the door, telling her like that to move. When she scowled and obeyed his wordless command, she passed by a woman in red dress, who smiled at her. She gave her the smile back, saying "Hello," and entered the hallway.

Once Sebastian was sure that she can't hear him, he leaned closer to the woman. "Sister... Just remember that she is under his Lordship's protection. I believe that you understand what that means. If there'll be _any _harm, there will be consequences."

"Don't worry, Sebby," she said, ruffling his hair, "I will keep an eye on her. By the way, by disobeying his orders..." she tilted her head a bit to the side, her eyes narrowed and her mouth forming a small smile. Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I am a traitor now. He himself called me that." She gave him an emotionless look. "You are a reckless little brother, you know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Now, pardon me, sister, but there are some things that I need to do before I face him. I do not think that he would ask any of the Guild members to slay me; he'll likely come on his own to hunt me down. I do not want to get killed, so I must get ready. Take care..." he smiled and stepped back out of the door, "... Madame Red."


	10. The Pain

**Hello, hello. Just in case you are wondering, I'm (almost) positive that this story will have a happy ending, though it might not seem like that now. (Actually, when it's me, who knows, right? I never said that I know myself good enough to predict my own moves.) Thiiiis suuucks. Seriously.**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: The Pain  
_**

Ciel was sitting on the couch in his livingroom at home. Without Lizzy, it seemed so quiet and empty, it was disturbing. He was clutching some papers in his fingers, searching for the information he needed: Sebastian's address and the way to get there. The assassin, though he was quite careful to not let anybody know where does he live, made a few mistakes. For example, in the list of the restaurant workers, there were contacts, and look whose address was there. Ciel allowed himself just a small smirk. Too bad that Sebastian was so careless.

He gritted his teeth, as more and more thoughts about that man started to flood his mind. Why did he took Lizzy away from Ciel's reach? What was he going to gain from that? Was he in fact one of his enemy's men? Or did he hate Ciel? (After all, the Spectre came here a few years ago, just like that, and became the leader of the Guild without Sebastian knowing, and that was just one of many and many things that could give Sebastian a reason to detest Ciel.) Or did he have a thing for Lizzy? No, wait, the subject of his perversions was definitely Ciel. So maybe he hoped to force Ciel into sex with him through this? No way, Sebastian wouldn't do something so stupidly cliché... or would he? It irritated the Spectre that he couldn't predict Sebastian's actions at all. That man was so unreadable... and intoxicating. No matter how he hated the assassin now, Ciel couldn't bring himself to stop wondering about how would it actually be like, to sleep with Sebastian. That self-centered prick. When he said that he'll make the Spectre crave his _you-know-what_, Ciel would never think that it would work. But it did. And that just added to his anger, of course. He was determined to kill Sebastian, to slaughter him with his bare hands. A short glance to the muted TV told him that there are daily news, so he switched the sound on. He was not expecting anything he didn't know already, but that didn't matter. What was he interested in was the situation of the law's hand - in other words, how far did the police manage to get.

_"... A dead man was found in the sewers. It appears that he was murdered, but the culprit is still unknown. The police is helpless, and-" _the reporter was interrupted by a police officer who stepped closer in anger, grabbed her microphone and hissed: _"Would you guys stop saying that we are helpless? We are in the middle of **investigation**_,_ we are not helpless. We are damn working on it. The victim's name was Claude Faustus, he was Trancy Company employee and had no relatives..." _

"Probably killed them," Ciel commented sourly, but with a satisfied face expression. That bastard didn't deserve anything nicer than dying like a rat.

_"... the killer stabbed him in the chest, but in a kind of unprofessional way, he probably suffered a lot before dying. The fight probably didn't happen in the sewers, though, but somewhere else."_

The reporter, seeing her chance, immediately grabbed her microphone again, asking the officer a question: _"Do you think the Guild did that?"_ The policeman, however, shook his head. _"We can't say as much. After all, though the Guild is the most powerful outlaw nest, it's not the only one, and in my personal opinion, if the killer were the Guild member, he'd kill that man flawlessly, not like that. Also, it seems more like Faustus was the member of the Guild - we've found countless deadly weapons in his clothes..."_

"And as always, the police proves that they are useless," Ciel smirked and switched the TV off, standing up. "Bard!" he exclaimed, and the chef was in there at no time. "Listen, I'm going to find Sebastian. In the meantime, I want you to find Lizzy, because I doubt he'd be so stupid to stay around her to make things easier for me. And," he stopped at the door to shoot a glance at the blonde man, "not a word to anybody. Look, I trust you, but if you try to betray me as he did, you are the next in line to be a dead meat. Got it?" The chef nodded. He was not nervous - after all, his sense of loyalty was much better than his cooking, and he didn't plan on turning his back to the leader. Ciel gave him a small smile, satisfied, and left, slamming the door shut behind him. "Just you wait, you'll se how much does the betrayal hurt," he muttered under his breath, as he was walking down the stairs. His beautiful, black car was expecting him in the garage, and when he got in, he took a deep breath. He's realised that he'll have to leave the car a few blocks away from Sebastian's place, or he'll fall under suspicion immediately, once the dead body is found. Anyway, it was a real miracle that nobody tried to connect his becoming the director of Funtom and the expansions of the Guild yet, since both of it happened almost at the same time.

He started up the car and drove out, his eyes dark as the deepest shadows, his face frightening. No matter whether he knew about Ciel coming or not, Sebastian was going to receive an unexpected and unpleasant gift.

* * *

"So, Lizzy, are you in mood for chess?" Madame Red, as enthusiastic as ever, appeared in Lizzy's room. The blonde girl was sitting on her bed, hands in her lap. "What's wrong?" Madame said, sitting down next to her. Elizabeth sighed. "I wanted to at least send my brother a text that I am fine... I'm sure he's worried... But it's like I'm being held here a captive, I mean, no TV, no computer, no phone, no connection to the outside world."

"Well, how should I put it, dear... You _are _a captive, technically speaking. Because though Sebby said that he's your brother's friend, he also told me that for some reason, he doesn't want him to know where you are, yet... Brothers, seriously, can you believe them? Sometimes, I have no idea what is he thinking." Angelina Michaelis-Durless rolled her eyes, then she smiled.

"Do you know my brother? I mean, have you met him in person? You seem to be... well, I'd say, rich enough to meet him?" Lizzy giggled. "No, I haven't... He's the owner of the Funtom, isn't he? I do not like guns, by the way."

"Neither do I," Lizzy answered, "but what can I do, it was my father's business and brother simply took after him."

"Your father? What is his name?" Red asked with interest. Lizzy sighed: "It _was _his name. Vincent Phantomhive. Did you know him?"

"Vincent was your father? Really? He married my stepsister. You know, she was adopted as a baby, but our parents loved both of us equally, even after Sebby was born. Though we had no blood relation, we were really close. I still don't know why did they die, though... They were such a lovely couple. Wait a minute, did you hear that?" suddenly, she winced and stood up, looking out from the window. "Oh no, what is this parasite doing here?" As she said that, the doorbell rang. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back," she turned to Lizzy, then she quickly ran downstairs.

Whan she grabbed the door handle, her hands were shaking, but she forced herself to stay calm before she opened the door. "What do you want?" she snapped at the person at the door.

Alois Trancy smiled and leaned forward a bit, saying. "Hello. Thanks to a certain someone whom I don't want to name - lives across the street, by the way - I've heard that you have an unusually beautiful bird caged here. I've come here to take it." His voice was silky, smooth, sweet, in a disgusting, unpleasant and creepy way. It was making Angelina's skin crawl.

"Oh yeah? And what gives you the right to do that?" she folded her arms on her chest.

Before she could catch his move, a shot echoed through the hallway. "This thingy is what gives me the right, Angeline. You know, you can't possibly stop me," he gave her a smile and shoved the gun in his pocket. She slowly fell to her knees, clutching the wound right under her ribs; that bastard didn't even try to aim properly. She was a member of the Guild, as well as her brother, but she was not a killer nor a fighting specialist, she couldn't defend, and so all she could do when darkness started to veil her senses, to try and crawl outside while she heard two... three... no, six men altogether stomping around her and run somewhere upstairs, following Alois. Obviously.

Before she was able to grab her phone from her pocket and call for reinforcements, or at least call Sebastian, she blacked out, falling on the grass. A small pool of blood started to form under her body. Red surrounding red.

* * *

Ciel stopped his car. He had already circled this block two times, just to make sure that he was not mistaken. But nah, he was right. That was definitely Sebastian's place... And that flat seemed to have closed blinds, which might mean that he either is at home, or hasn't been there since early morning. Well, if nothing else, Ciel can at least check out if Sebastian's home, right? And if he is... The young cracked his knuckles and left the car, locking it as he went. That bastard better be looking forward to it. He was walking quickly, but not blindly, of course. Soon, he was standing in front of the door bells, and his hand searched for Sebastian's apartment. Yeah, he guessed correctly, that apartment with closed blinds was his.

No, wait, what was he thinking? He can't just ring his bell, right? Gritting his teeth, he rang a different one instead, and waited for response. "_Hello? Who is it?_" Ah, good. "I'm sorry to bother you, but... my friend lives in this house and will have birthday soon, but I'll be out of town so I wanted to bring the present to h... her, and because I want to surprise her, I can't ring at her apartment..." he said, changing his voice and hesitating just a little unnoticeable bit before changing the word _him _to _her_. "_Ah okay,_ _I'll let you in,_" the woman answered and then the buzz announced that Ciel's free to go. Good, good.

He ran the stairs up as fast as he could - the elevator was out of order, and for fuck's sake, Ciel didn't even care about that. Stopping at the top of the staircase, he waited just for a second or two to catch his breath, then he started searching in his pockets. Eventually, he's found a jimmy (he was always carrying one, just in case - for the same reason why women do carry a comb with them: night be useful). After calming himself down a bit (damn, what was he getting nervous for?), he, with hands trembling, inserted the jimmy into the keyhole, and with a silent click, he unlocked the door. Closing them quietly behind himself, he paused to listen. The TV was on, as well as the radio, and it was making enough noise to be unable to hear anything else before it'd be too late. That made him a bit uneasy - seemed like Sebastian was expecting him after all. Taking a cautious step forward, his senses all at full attention, he walked through the short hall. The door to the living room was opened, and he didn't see anybody there, nor he heard anyone, and so he carefully stepped in.

The moment he was roughly grabbed by the waist while at the same time a blade was pressed to his neck. "Oh, hello, love, I've been expecting you, though I never thought you'd be so careless. Look, just a simple single cut here," the pressure of the knife on Ciel's throat intensified, "and you'd be as dead as the last year's anime season." Ciel felt hot breath in his ear and mentally cursed everything into the deepest level of hell. Sebastian was right - he'd been way too, too careless. He closed his eyes, awaiting whatever will happen next.


	11. The Embers

**Huh... I kind of didn't realise it until I started writing this, and ended up with something that I don't quite like, but oh well. Since it turned up like that, I'll take advantage of it, but do not expect that it will be as nice as up until now. (In case you didn't realise, too: Ciel and Sebastian, though they are not connected by blood, are... well, family. Eh. It's kind of... bleh, disgusting?)**

**Oh yeah... You know, at first I thought that I'll update a lot, since we have a short holiday during the Easter, but naaah. I have to work on my cosplay (Maka Albarn) since the AnimeFest is coming at an unbearable speed. (Finished almost all of it already, by the way, only the left shoe and her scythe left to do. :D So maybe after I manage to finish it, I'll update again. )  
**

**Sorry.**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: The Embers_**

The tension filling the atmosphere like the air itself should explode (or implode) any second.

The sound of both TV and radio, not too loud, but still working as a pretty irritating sound wall.

The dark in the room because of the closed blinds that made everything even worse than it was.

The cold touch of metal blade on his neck, held by a merciless hand.

The whispered words in his ear that were sending unwelcomed shivers down his spine with every syllable spoken.

The stillness of both their bodies, like two statues of ice, next to the door.

The questions. Those persistent, annoying questions swirling through his brain. Eventually, one of them made its way on his lips. He didn't open his eyes when he was saying the words, he didn't see any reason to do so. "What do you want from me, Sebastian? What's your goal?" A silent chuckle broke through the waves of music. "So you've already figured out that I do not want to kill you. However, if you force me to, I'll just have to do that. We both know that I cannot afford open combat. You see, I've been expecting you, because I knew you'll want to settle things with me on your own." The knife never left Ciel's throat when Sebastian pulled him closer to press their bodies together while brushing his lips over the back of the young's spine. "Have you already guessed what did I mean when we talked on the phone?"

"Huh? No, not really." There appeared wrinkles on Ciel's forehead, as more questions added to his confusion. Of course he wanted to know what Sebastian meant, but he couldn't figure it out so he let it slide for a time being. Now he was a bit surprised that Sebastian obviously wanted him to think about it and also probably to solve it.

Sebastian sighed. "You really are dense, aren't you." The knife disappeared and Sebastian stepped away, letting go of the Spectre and sitting down on the ground. The young quickly took a few steps away, sitting on the chair that was there. Taking a deep breath, the man said: "You know, you can kill me for all I care, but before you do that, let me just say that I -"

_"... there is a fire in the..." _Suddenly, Sebastian stopped and looked at the television screen in sheer panic. His heart skipped a beat because of what he saw. _"... thankfully not spreading. The firefighters are already there, as well as the ambulance and the police. The owner of the house has been found in front of the burning mansion; she was shot and the medics are currently trying to get her ready for a transport to the hospital..." _Shocked, Sebastian got up, feeling like ice is crawling through his veins to his heart and brain. "Aneue," he said, his voice shaking. "God damn it, aneue! Ciel," he turned his face to the Spectre, who instantly tensed in an expectation of an attack, but then he got up as well when he saw the pain and fear in Sebastian's eyes. "Ciel," the assassin repeated, the words hasty and urgent, "we need to go. Seriously. Madame Red's place... is on fire. Damn it, that's where I left Lizzy," he exclaimed as he turned on his heel and ran out of the door. Ciel winced, then he quickly grabbed the keys from the keyhole and slammed the door shut behind them, locking and then following the man. He caught up to him on the stairs and they were running down side by side. "So you mean to tell me that you left Lizzy at Angelina's place, and after you left, the house was attacked?" the young yelled, because anything quieter would be inaudible due to the sound of their feet. "Yeah, basically," Sebastian answered, reaching his car at the parking lot. "Damn, I've left the keys up there -" he was about to go back, but the boy stopped him. "Here." Sebastian blinked a few times. "Oh, thanks," he unlocked the car and nodded at the Spectre to get in. He himself sat to the wheel and started the car up. They left the yard so quickly that they were just lucky to have no cops around.

"... it was not the Guild, was it?" Sebastian said after a minute of silence. Ciel looked at him with a death glare. "Of course not, why would we attack our own base? Don't make me laugh... wait a minute. _Aneue, _you said. Is Angelina your elder sister?" When the raven nodded, Ciel's face turned a bit pale and he shuddered, as he felt an unpleasant chill run down his back. "Aw man, that's... feels kinda sick. Really." Sebastian made a turn down the road, then he half looked at the boy. "What does?" he asked. "Oh, you don't know? Um... technically, you are my uncle."

The car nearly crashed into a lamppost, but the man eventually managed to get it back on the road. "_What_?" he spat out eventually, once he was sure he's caught his breath again. "What... how?" The Spectre chuckled bitterly. "Angeline is my aunt. You are her brother. What does that make you?" He paused to look out of the window, then he added: "Although we're definitely not connected by blood. Mom was adopted to the Michaelis family, and married Vincent Phantomhive. Angeline... married Durless, though I am sad to say that I have never seen my uncle, as he's been living overseas for a long time. And, my sister and I have never actually met our aunt. The Spectre had, of course, but we didn't." Sebastian felt thousands of droplets of cold sweat appear all over his body, some even ran down his forehead as he was listening to the boy. Not connected by blood, no real family bond, but still the existence of it remaining there. The simple fact that Sebastian was Ciel's uncle. _Hhhuh, _he shivered, swallowing hard as he felt his throat start to ache. In fact, he didn't quite mind that fact, since there was no DNA connection or anything... but if Ciel... he seemed like he was utterly disgusted by the situation. And if he was, then there was no way that he'd feel the same as Sebastian. Dark, freezing emptiness started to fill his heart.

But now, there was no time to think about such matters. He stopped the car and got out, running quickly to the house. There were police officers to keep citizens from the scene, but Sebastian just shoved one of them away and got through, quickly running to his sister, who was now on the stretcher, and though very weak, she was conscious. Before the medics could grab the stretcher, he jumped to her and was relieved to see that she didn't look like she'll die. "Sebby," she whispered. He quickly leaned closer, ignoring the hands on his shoulders that were trying to drag him from her. "Alois... took the nightingale you brought here... I'll be fine, just find her... He's a bastard, who knows what he'll do to her..." she whispered. Her eyelids shivered and slowly fell down, and she didn't see nor feel him clutch her hand shortly before letting the men to shoo him away. With a sigh, he went to sit back in the car. Angeline's loyalty to the Guild was unquestionable, and he knew that she'll want him to help the Spectre. He looked at the burning mansion; the fire started to die down already.

"Ciel," he said silently. "Madame said that Alois took your sister. I think he also started the fire and shot her." The moment Ciel started to manipulate with the seatbelt. "Where do you think you are going?" the assassin asked, grabbing Ciel's forearm roughly. "To get my sister back. It's not that far from here. I'm so gonna kill him -" Sebastian gritted his teeth and leaned face-to-face with him. "Listen. You can't just come there and kill everybody. Because a), they'll find out and you'll end up in prison, and b), you might get injured or killed." Ciel gave him a glare, struggling. "That's none of your concern, is it?" Sebastian inhaled sharply, his face muscles tensing. "Damn right it is my concern. I fucking love you, I don't want you to be in unnecessary danger!" He exhaled, breathing heavily. He was yelling at Ciel, and he was unaware of it. He just lashed out because he couldn't contain himself any longer. The thought of Ciel being killed was so infuriating that he was about to tie the boy down so that he wouldn't go and get himself killed.

* * *

The door flew open. "Alois, you bloody bastard, give Lizzy back!" Ciel yelled, and his voice echoed through the hall.

"I don't think so," the blonde answered.

For some goddamn reason that only he was aware of, Alois was sitting in the big entrance hall on a sofa, his arm around Lizzy's waist. She was sitting like a motionless statue, eyes closed. The room was dark, only the sofa was in a spotlight coming from the ceiling mosaic window. As Ciel was walking forward slowly, he noticed that the shadows in the room are purposely as dark as possible. That way, there was not much for him to see, and the closer to the light he was, the harder it got to see through the shades. "I said, give her back," Ciel growled and stopped a few steps from the couch. "You have no fucking idea how hard it was to prepare a comfortable life for her. What I had to go through and what I'm_ still_ going through. It was working just fine until you appeared and started to butt in. She feels nothing for you, and you know that, so why can't just leave her - us - alone? And more importantly, if you don't give her to me now, you'll definitely regret it."

"You can't possibly make me give her back. By the way, she is _so _alike you. Look at her face, that professional deadpan is so alike yours. Like you are not even here. I tried to touch her, and her body didn't respond at all. That level of self-control is admirable... but irritating. Look," he said and slowly placed his hand on Lizzy's thigh, going up to unspecified regions. She didn't move at all, nor she opened her eyes. Ciel, however, clenched his fists and it was obvious that he can hardly resist the urge to punch that fucker right in the face. "Hands off," he hissed. "I'll say it once more. Let go of her."

"Ooo, sounds like a threat," Alois snickered and wrapped both his arms around Elizabeth. "What can you do, though?" he asked mockingly, his nose buried in Lizzy's neck.

"You'd be surprised... no, you _will _be," Ciel answered darkly and turned on his heel, slowly walking to the exit. Lizzy opened her eyes and seeing her brother leaving, she gasped silently: "Ciel... Don't go without me..." He didn't even turn back, and her hand that raised a bit before as if to hold his footsteps fell back to her side. She didn't understand, she was sure that he'll save her immediately, because it was just a matter of time before Alois will do something that she wouldn't like at all. That guy was creepy, and probably had some disgusting kinky fetish. "You can't possibly leave me here..." They didn't see through the shadows, but they heard the door click. Alois chuckled and pulled Lizzy into his lap. "Just so that you know, he left because he knew that if he took just one more step towards us, he'd be shot to death. Actually, I was rather impressed that he noticed my men hiding in the shadows. He left you here, because he had no other choice, love." Lizzy winced; she hated when he called her that. "Leggo of me," she muttered, but he just grinned and started playing with her golden locks.

"Full of yourself, aren't you." Suddenly, a soft voice came from behind, a voice that Lizzy heard before. She closed her eyes when two hands in gloves reached to the front and grabbed Alois' head. She didn't see it, but she heard a muffled scream and a snap of bones breaking. When the hands on her went limp, she quickly sat away and opened her eyes, careful to not look at Alois. Or rather, his corpse. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?" she heard the same voice, and nodded. "I'm fine, Sebastian... but what about the men he mentioned? We're gonna get killed." She turned her face to the assassin. "Nope, we're fine... we've already taken care of them," he answered and nodded to the front again. When she looked back, she noticed three... no, four dark silhouettes moving closer. When they appeared in the light, Lizzy's eyes opened wide.

"Lizzy," Ciel smiled softly, tilting his head to the side, a sad look in his eyes. "Sorry I made you wait."

The girl looked around, her eyes sliding from one face to another. All of them were familiar. "Guys... what are you all doing here?" she asked. Bard, Mey, Finny, all of those three were standing there with sheepish smiles on their faces. "What happened?"

"Lizzy," Ciel sat down next to her, shoving the dead body aside as if it were a pillow or something and not a corpse, "there's something we need to tell you... Come, I'll explain everything in the car."

* * *

**Boom, we love cliffies, don't we? :D Well, at least _I do_.**


End file.
